Nothing Is Certain
by Eternal Innocence
Summary: It's one week before the wedding and Bella's life is now in danger from somebody formally not thought of as a threat. A dark past comes back to haunt Edward as secrets are revealed and lives are at stake. For Edward and Bella...nothing is ever certain.
1. Chapter 1: The Calendar

1

I look at the calendar behind my bedroom door, stop and stare, my eyes still burning with the breaking of dawn. There it is; the most shocking, eye-opening, repulsive oh-my-god-I-want-to-hurl, big red circle around the wedding date, exactly one week away. It's been looming around my life for what seems to be eternity already.

Eternity.

Such a strange word considering the man I'm about to marry. Edward. My Edward. Together forever.

Well, hopefully forever.

It seems like nothing is ever certain when it comes to my life with Edward.

He loves me; that I _am_ certain about. But how long this peaceful time in Forks will last for me is never certain.

Life here has come to a steady constant: the summer has gone by quickly; too quickly with all the wedding planning with Alice and the time I've been spending with Edward. Charlie insisted that I get a summer job, something that would occupy most of my time, of course. But instead I had Alice "drop by" one day to insist to Charlie that she simply "couldn't do this all by herself." While that is obviously false, Alice insists that I be by her side at every decision, whether it was what type of flowers to have as centerpieces or if I liked shrimp rather than cod, I'm trapped. At least I get to see Edward every day.

Then panic rises in me.

Where is he?

He usually wakes me up, at the crack of dawn of course, because he's so eager to see me awake.

Then it hits me. I breathe a sigh of relief; he's out hunting with the rest of the Cullen boys. He seems to be doing that much more often than he had before. Probably just because the wedding was coming up. Rather be safe than sorry!

I smile and bite my lip, thinking about the wedding night, _our_ wedding night. It seems like that's all I can possibly think about these days. And I have a pretty good theory it's all Edward can think about as well. Every time we kiss, he does so with such force and _hunger_, it's unlike any other kiss imaginable, pure heat and lust. If he keeps it up, I'm sure I will die from oxygen deprivation.

Enough dawdling. I have to get to Alice and look at the wedding location today. I glance at the clock, 7:15.

Humph, too early for a Saturday.

I promised Alice I would be at Port Angeles at 8, and with my truck it will take at least 2 hours. Not exactly a good start to the day.

I race through my routine, grateful that I had showered the night before, grab a granola bar from the kitchen and trot out the door to my truck. Only, my truck isn't the only car outside my house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lodge

2

Next to my beat up, red 53 Chevy pick-up is a car of the brightest yellow I have ever seen and next to it is its driver, grinning from ear to ear.

"Edward told me not to take it out in Forks but what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Alice beams up at me.

"You'll fit in right next to Rosalie with that one in a parking lot," I smile back.

The yellow Porsche. Italy. Edward gone. I push the bad memories aside. I practically stumble down the stairs, not noticing the morning dew on the fresh varnish Charlie painted on the day before. Alice tries to contain her laughter to no avail.

"I tell you, I sure am going to miss you tripping everywhere in a few weeks" Alice says with a giggle as she holds the passenger side door open for me. The fact that the majority of the Cullen family is excited for my transformation is enough to keep me happy until the planning is done with.

"Wow. Nice ride." I say as Alice skips over to the driver's side.

"Thanks!" she's there before I can look up. "I know Edward told me not to drive it around here, but I couldn't help myself. I mean when, if ever, would I get to drive this thing but in Forks?"

I laugh. "Yeah I knew he wouldn't be able to keep you away from it. Although, I can't help but have some chilling thoughts about the Volturi and Italy in this car." Why did I always have to ruin a happy moment?

"Oh don't worry Bella. They know we're not messing around," she says as she gives me her warm smile, eyes twinkling with the anticipation of wedding plans. It's only then I realize we're moving. No, not moving, speeding, too fast even for Edward.

I grip the fresh leather seats. "Whoa Alice!" I say, wondering if I will rip the seams. I glance at the speedometer and notice we're at 120 mph, and gaining speed.

"Aw common Bella! I gotta let her stretch her legs!"

I give her a very nervous, but trusting quick nod and try to eat my granola bar but I doubt my stomach will allow me.

In no time flat, 10 minutes to be exact, we pull up to the banquet hall in Port Angeles. Only, it wasn't a banquet hall.

During the hasty trip I failed to notice we weren't in the downtown area, and frankly I could assume far from it. Instead I'm staring wide-eyed at the most beautiful wood lodge, nestled in the forest of Olympia National Park, I have ever seen.

"Wha-, what's this?" is all I can barely say, as my eyes seem to be playing tricks on me. The lodge is amazing. All wood, 4 stories high with an inviting wrap-around porch scattered with rocking chairs at the base of Olympia Mountain.

"Welcome to The Lodge at Crescent Lake!" Alice beams at me arms wide open.

I can't believe it. It's perfect.

"Alice…I…this is…"

"No need to say anything. I knew you would like it," she winks at me.

Suddenly her winking eye turns wide and freezes in place. Her face is expressionless and her body turns into a statue.

She's having a vision.

"Alice? What is it? Is Edward okay? Jasper?" I tug on her arm a bit. "Alice?" Her face remains frozen in place while I'm thinking the worst.

She shakes her head coming back to life. "Nothing to worry about Bella. Just a preview of the night Jasper and I have planned…yup…all good, everything's good." Alice smirks at me a bit too happy for my comfort. Something's up.

But the Lodge owner interrupts my interrogation.

"Welcome! You must be Alice! I'm Theresa, we spoke on the phone?"

"Ah yes, hello Theresa!" Alice shakes her hand and motions towards me. "And this is Bella, the bride-to-be."

"Congratulations Bella! I'm sure you will absolutely love the Lodge!" Theresa is a bit far too enthusiastic for this early in the morning, but a good sales woman, nonetheless. I'm still amazed that no one finds it odd that I'm so young and getting married. Then again, I thought, I'm probably not the first.

We travel up the staircase into the surprisingly light-filled lobby with big comfy leather arm chairs nestled up to a roaring fire, out the screen door to the back of the building. We step outside into an enormous tent to the wedding location.

It's gorgeous. A large lawn spread out with tall, old oak trees swaying in the breeze all around the perimeter forming a secluded area. It's peaceful. I close my eyes, breathing in the Washington air and smile. For the first time I envision the wedding; where the tables will be set up, where the procession will take place and where Edward and I would say, "I do." I can see his golden eyes sparkle as he says those words. I walk around and start a light skip as I dance through the trees. Then I see the most beautiful waterfall nestled in with the rocks beside the mountain. It's small, but large enough to make an impression. The trees help muffle the sound away from the ceremony area. _This_ is where I want to get married.

Theresa follows us outside. "Of course things can be rearranged accordingly, but this is our most popular wedding set-up."

"Do you like it?" Alice says lightly touching my shoulder. "Because if not, we can do some—"

"No, no!" I interrupt, looking at her. "Alice, thank you. This is amazing. Truly it is. I know I've been kind of…pessimistic about this whole wedding, but I appreciate so much what you have done. This place is beyond words, really Alice."

"Oh Bella!" Alice throws her arms around me in a big hug. "I just _knew_ you would love it! Of course I had some help," she says to me winking and pointing to her head, "but still, with you, you just never can be certain."

The eager Theresa shows us around a bit more, where the band will play, table settings, relocation area inside their large ballroom in case it rains too heavy, and buffet line.

"And here we will have the dance floor!" Theresa motions to a rectangular area.

My feet come to a halt and I stare at the spot that will soon become my nightmare. Alice senses my fear.

"Stop worrying Bella, I saw you at prom. Not too bad when Edward was leading."

"Which was the whole dance," I remind her still shaking with thoughts of me tripping on my white gown in front of everyone.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you. We're keeping the dance floor." This is how Alice gets whenever we come to a crossroad. Arguing is never an option. I can never say no to Alice. "Thank you Theresa, I think we'll look around a bit more by ourselves."

"Of course! Take all the time you need." Theresa walks back into the Lodge and leaves Alice and I under the wedding tent.

Suddenly Alice's warm face goes cold again. Frozen in a vision like before. Although this time, she looks worried, very worried.

"Alice! What is it?" She did not speak. "Alice? Please!" She finally comes back into focus. "Is everything alright?"

"We should probably be heading back to the house now. Looks like we've got company." Alice says, cold as ice.

"Oh no…the Volturi! Is it them?"

"No. Nothing to fear Bella. We just need to get going before the boys get back."

"What? Why? If Edward is in danger, damnit Alice I would expect you to tell me!"

"No, no he's not" she says reassuringly, "he's fine." We walk quickly back through the Lodge lobby. "Thank you Theresa for the lovely tour but I'm afraid we must be going now. We have another appointment to be getting to."


	3. Chapter 3: The Forbidden Kiss

3

With that we're back on the road to Forks. The trip back is quiet. Alice has an ominous look of determination, as her eyes do not stray from the road. I doubt she's really looking at the road as she mutters to herself words that are far too muted for me to hear.

We pull up to the long driveway I know all too well seeing Emmett's parking spot empty of the Jeep that the boys are still out hunting. Alice roars into the vacant spot and jumps out faster than I can even reach for my seatbelt.

"Alice, wait!" I call out. She stops midway through her step and looks at me. "If we have…company…should I even be here?"

"Like I said, don't worry Bella!" She links her arm through mine and guides us into the immense white house the Cullen's call home. "Just go upstairs to Edward's room until he comes back. He should be here soon." She senses my fear. "Don't worry! He's not in danger. Up you go."

As she sends me on my way up the stairs, I can hear her call out to the rest of the Cullens who are home. For the first time I feel quite alone in this house, not to be included in my soon-to-be vampire family. I skip up the mahogany staircase and into the white room that is Edward's bedroom. Immediately I feel anxious to see him, wondering when he would be back, so I can be certain he was safe.

The room is kept so neat. Not one item of clothing is scattered on the ground. No book is out of place and no CD is out of order. I doubt there's any dust as well. I begin pacing around, waiting to hear the Jeep pull up to the house. It's then I notice something out of place; a grouping of large, folded papers with scribbles on neat lines. Curious, I pick one of the papers up.

"Sheet music," I say recognizing it as one of Edward's compositions. Although, there are many scratch outs and blank spaces and a title that was barely visible. The words jump out at me like a screaming firecracker: First Dance.

"What are you doing?" A smooth voice fills the vacant room, making me jump a bit as Edward suddenly appeared through his door frame, looking as radiant as ever even after feasting in the forest. "You're definitely not supposed to see that."

He smiles my favorite crooked smile and starts to step towards me. His blue button up shirt has two buttons undone at the top, exposing a tease of his chest I long to touch. His jeans hug him in all the right places. I can feel my heart beating faster, my hands freeze clutching the paper.

"Oh, um, sorry. Alice and I just got back from the Lodge. She told me to come up here." My words barely make it out of my mouth as he lightly touches my arm and takes the sheet music away from my hands.

"I suppose you're forgiven. Please don't wander around here too much. I don't want you discovering anything you're not supposed to see until after one week from today." His eyes glitter at the mention of the wedding. He pulls me closer to his body. I shiver at the touch of his cold hands on my back. He looks deep into my eyes and brushes away a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Too cold?"

"Uh…no," was all I could possibly think of with him so close to me. Can he feel my heart pulsing so fast? Can he feel my body warming up? My breathing becoming hard? Cheeks flushing? This wedding night anticipation is getting out of control.

Edward's head bends down so his perfect cool lips can touch mine, when suddenly his head jerks up and body tenses. He's listening; or rather his vampire instincts are kicking in.

"Edward, what is it?" I look up at his beautiful face for answers. "Edward?"

"It can't be…" he let go of my waist and listens to the air. Then a faint voice, a woman's voice, comes into hearing.

That's funny…it doesn't sound like any of the Cullens.

Edward's brows push together. "Bella, please stay here," and he glides his way through the doorway.

"What? No I will not stay here." I step out of his room and down the hall. "I think I have the right to know as any Cullen what the heck is…going……on…."

And right there at the bottom of the stairs, is my fiancé, mid-kiss with a strawberry blonde woman.


	4. Chapter 4: The Visitor

4

My head is pounding. My mouth is open in astonishment. My eyes are bulging out of their sockets. My breathing is loud and heavy.

WHAT THE HELL?! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?

Apparently Edward has the same thought because he is taken aback just as much as I am as he pushes the mystery woman away from him.

"What in heaven's name…what was that for?" Edward coldly says as he wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

"Edward," the intruder speaks, "I missed you so much…" She makes another advance towards him but Edward holds up his hands.

"No. It's not like that anymore." The visitor looks confused. "I've found someone else."

"What? I don't understand…" she glances up and suddenly notices my presence at the top of the stairs. Her nostrils flare. "Wow Edward, I had hoped you kept up with the no humans rule, but to keep one as a pet, well that's a bit shocking, coming from you."

A low growl escapes from deep in his chest and his teeth glisten with anger. "She. Is. Not. My. Pet."

I'm so wrapped up with staring at Edward and his lady friend that I didn't notice that the entire Cullen family, plus some other beautiful people I did not recognize, are all fixated on the scene that is unraveling.

Esme steps forward to the strawberry blonde. "Well, why don't we take you, dear, into the kitchen and catch up a bit, shall we?" She motions to the other strange guests in the Cullen home to follow her. Carlisle, as shocked as the rest of the Cullens, follows suit. Edward buries his face into his hands.

I still stand at the top of the stairs, my eyes filling with tears as I stare at Edward, my face expressionless. Edward looks up from his hands at me and the situation finally catches up with him.

"Bella…" he says as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"No. Leave me alone." I slam his door shut and fling myself on his enormous bed, my tears streaming down my cheek. I feel betrayed.

A small knock comes from outside his door. "Bella, please. Give me leave to explain," Edward softly pleads. "She didn't know that we are engaged, she was just visiting and came here…oh Bella please let me be by your side. I missed you too much this morning. If you would just give me the time to explain things, we can make this right…" It seems like he's giving up. But I'm not.

Edward let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll be back in a little while. It's almost lunchtime for you and you know there's no food in there. Please…Bella…I love you. Only you. Trust me."

His speech is downright sad and alluring. I crave to run to him, throw my arms around his neck and have him profess his love to me once more. I can never get used to it. But no, I must stand my ground. He _kissed_ another woman!

The fact that I had been so selfish when Jacob kissed me sent me into crying overdrive.

Jacob.

Ever since he left I feel a part of me was missing. I miss him so much and yet I never felt guilty for having feelings for someone else when clearly I have something beautiful and amazing already. I guess this was my punishment. Karma, if you will.

I slouch even further into the bed sheets, my head hanging low with defeat.

"Bella? Are you okay?" It's Alice now at the door. I hesitate getting up, convinced Edward's behind her. "It's just me. It's okay." I swear she can read minds too sometimes.

I reluctantly crawl toward the door and let Alice in. I immediately go back to my sulking in his bed.

"I know I know" She rests her hand on my knee, careful not to get too close. I can't remember the last time she had gone on a hunting trip.

"How could he?" is all I could muffle from beneath the covers.

"Wait, you think this is Edward's fault?"

"Well, duh! I saw them kissing!" I look up at a very confused Alice.

"Bella, that was _definitely_ not Edward's fault! He just came down to see who had arrived and _she _kissed_ him_. A total misunderstanding. It meant nothing."

"But then…who _is_ she?" I look at Alice for some explanation.

Her mouth forms a hard line. "Tanya, from the Denali coven. They're the ones I saw earlier today."

I can't believe it. I stare at Alice in disbelief and confusion. Just a few months ago Edward's telling me that she's no threat to our relationship, and here she is, kissing _my_ fiancé! The utter _nerve_ that woman has…

"Bella it's okay! Esme and Carlisle are talking to them now."

"Them?"

"Yeah, well, it looks like the whole coven decided to come down. Just for a visit I take it. I don't remember sending them a wedding invite…" Alice trails off in thought and all I can think about is seeing Tanya for the first time.

Seeing a vampire for the first time is always an amazing sight to me. The sheer beauty and presence of them is enough to keep me entranced forever. Tanya is no exception. She is _the_ exception. She's even more beautiful than Rosalie, although I'm sure no one will ever tell Rosalie that. Her golden strawberry locks flow all around her, like she has a constant wind machine at her ready. Her figure is perfect, slim and slender with more grace than Alice can ever possess. But it's her face that captures her spirit. Her face glows with a pure pearly white essence that no amount of cosmetics can recreate. Her features are a thing to behold. Her eyes sparkle the brightest gold no amount of animal blood could ever do, a perfect nose, and lips that Angelina Jolie would be jealous of. She's walking lust and perfection and seems to be with in love with Edward for a time before me.

And I absolutely hate her for it.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Company

5

Alice says nothing as I continue to sulk on Edward's floor. I know she's right, it's just a misunderstanding, but, ugh! Why does she have to be so beautiful?

There's a small knock on the door and I didn'tt want to see Edward just yet.

"Alice? Bella?" It's Jasper and behind him are Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's alright. She knows." Alice looks up to her love and motions for them to come in. I feel a wave of comfort and ease surround me and nod to Jasper, silently thanking him for calming me down. Rosalie stands by the door frame. I'm just happy that she even made an effort to come up to see me, although I'm sure Emmett has something to do with it. I give her a small smile and she looks away.

I sigh heavily. "Well, what next?"

"Edward went for a walk around the river, Esme and Carlisle are still down stairs with the rest of them," Jasper says.

"He left?" I ask, surprised he would just leave me here with _her_.

"He knew you wanted to be alone, Bella," Alice comforts me. "And he just needs some time alone too. This is definitely unexpected."

"The nerve they had, just showin' up here" Emmett says with a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

Jasper speaks up, "well, I say we shouldn't have been _that_ surprised." I look at him with wide eyes. "I mean we all know how boring Denali got after a while. Even we like to get out of Forks sometimes. And it's not like they can just stay at a hotel."

We all nod in agreement. Denali probably has a lot less people than Forks, and where else would they go but here? I accept the inevitable and hang my head in defeat.

They're staying. For how long, no one really knows. But all I can think of is how I'm going to keep Edward and myself far, far away from Tanya. I have to face my fears eventually; I'm ready to face the terror that awaits me downstairs.

I speak up, "Can I meet them?" The Cullens stare at me like I just asked them to have me for dinner. "Well if they're going to be staying here for a while and they're like a second family to you, I might as well get it over with." Alice and Jasper look at each other and simply shrug.

Alice helps me up from my curled ball position and hands me a tissue.

"Can I at least see a mirror first?" I see Rosalie roll her eyes and make her way out the door. Even though I know it wouldn't matter at all, I just need to freshen up before I face my newest enemy. The sight in the mirror isn't pretty. My eyes are red and swollen from crying. My hair is frizzy from the morning dew, and not to mention my lack of make-up thanks to my late start in the morning.

This is the best it's going to get. Yet again I accept defeat and take Alice's arm down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy

6

Downstairs Esme and Carlisle are chatting with five other gorgeous vampires at their immense round dinning room table. My eyes wander over to the grand piano where Edward first played me my lullaby. My mind recalls the sheet music I found in his room before the nightmare began.

First Dance.

My heart aches with desire and sadness. I wonder if there is even going to _be_ a first dance anymore.

"Bella," Esme notices we have entered the dining room. "I would like to introduce our friends from up north: Katrina, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, and Tanya. We were just discussing how thrilled and excited we all are about the wedding next weekend."

All I can do is nod. I try to keep my eyes away from Tanya as much as possible, but it's almost impossible to do. She has a face no one can ignore.

Apparently Edward couldn't either.

I shudder at the thought. I'd been so caught up with the present and future with Edward that I haven't even thought about his past. There has to have been other girls. Beautiful people belonged with beautiful people and Edward was certainly beautiful.

I can't even begin to process the differences between Tanya and I.

One of the guests speaks to me. "The wedding sounds so lovely Bella." It's Katrina. "I suppose it's a good thing we came, just in time for the wedding! Of course if that's all right with you. We never did receive an invite." She sounds sad and for the first time they begin to seem human to me. "Of course if that's okay with you. Edward and the Cullens are so near and dear to all of us."

I'm sure they are.

"And if you need some extra help, well, you've got five extra hands at the ready." It seems like Katrina is the leader of this clan. No wonder. She's the tallest and by far the most muscular. She's still gorgeous, but her muscles are a bit more defined than the rest of them. Katrina has long white-blonde hair and looks like she could out play Emmett at any sport. Carmen looks like she comes straight out of Italian Vogue. Her hair is mid-shoulder length, a gorgeous chocolate brown color that sparkles even without the sun. Her limbs seem to never end and her skin still holds a slight olive tone to it despite what the transformation did to her.

Eleazar looks like she stepped right out of an eighteenth century romance novel. Her face has so much beauty and sadness on it; you can tell she has seen the most destruction and wars of the world out of the five of them. Her hair is pin straight and a honey caramel color that falls softly over her delicate face. Irina is next in beauty after Tanya. Her hair falls just above her shoulders, a golden blonde color that warms her whole face. But behind her caramel colored eyes is something I can't put my finger on. She's angry and full of despair. Then I remember why.

She was Laurent's mate. Icy chills go up my spine as I remember that day in the meadow. His eyes blood red, his body crouched down, ready to kill. If it hadn't been for Jacob and the werewolves…

Jacob again. My heart sinks deep into my chest. It hurts so much these days. I feel a presence of calm and happiness warm my body; Jasper must have sensed my fear and hurt. If Irina has any ulterior motives here, surely the Cullens would not have let her near here. I feel somewhat calm and let out a deep breath to address Katrina.

"I would like to invite you and your family to the wedding." I look for Alice to see if she sees something ominous in the future, but she gives me a subtle thumbs-up with her hand next to her thigh. "Thank you for your offer to help, but I believe Alice has everything under control. I think you know how Alice tends to get with big events such as this."

The group of five honey-eyed beauties all chuckle at my remark. A rush of relief flows over me. At least I can get some of them on my side.

"That certainly is true!" Katrina laughs. "Thank you Bella. We all appreciate it." As if on cue, the group all nods. I can see Tanya struggling to seem as in agreement with the rest. A smile barely pushes through her lips. I can tell she probably did not take the news of the wedding lightly.

Good. Serves her right. No one kisses my fiancé. And frankly, I do not want the Denali women at my wedding, but they are family after all. Plus, the groom's side needs some more guests. Yet again, I find I'm overruled.

"Nice to meet you all," is all I can find to say. I excuse myself and walk into the living room. I plop down in one of the large leather couches and look outside to the river.

I see Edward.

He's walking slowly, even for a human, around its banks.

Thinking, I assume. Then again I don't know how much there is to think about. My thoughts are interrupted by a blur of white sitting down next to me.

Tanya. Oh the nerve this woman has.

"Bella?" She says softly to me. I give her a blank stare and look back out to the river. Edward disappeared. My heart starts pounding a bit more, my eyes search for his gorgeous figure in the distance, when I am yet again interrupted.

"Please…I'm so sorry. I really had no idea the two of you were together! Honestly Bella. I'm sorry." She sounds so sad when she says this; I start to feel bad for having such harsh feelings towards her. It was an honest mistake and she's admitting it now.

I slowly turn to face her. For a moment I'm taken aback as I forgot how gorgeous she really is, and even more so up close. "Thanks Tanya. I'm just trying to put that memory as far back as it will go in my head. I was just so shocked. No one wants to see that."

Tanya nods her head much to fast for me to believe her. "Oh I definitely understand! How can I expect you to forgive me after what I've done? I'm just happy you even acknowledged me." She folds her hands in her lap. "Edward is so fond of you, and I would never want to do anything to upset him. He means so much to me."

Oh I bet he does. I want to know more.

"Tanya," I look back out the window. Still no Edward. "_Why_ did you kiss him?"

I can hear her sigh as she begins to speak, "I guess I had hoped it wasn't over."

I freeze in place at her confession. How dare she? Is she saying she's still in love with Edward? Is she saying he was once in love with _her_? I feel sick. I need air.

"S'cuse me…" I quickly get up off the couch and run to the door, not looking back to see if Tanya is offended or running toward me. I don't care I don't care at all. I need to see Edward.


	7. Chapter 7: The Riverbank

7

I can feel the tears start up again as I step out onto the driveway of the Cullen's home. Why does this happen to me? I know these uneventful times would not last long. They never do in Forks.

I shuffle my feet around some pebbles by the silver Volvo I love so much. I sigh thinking about all the memories of this car. The first time Edward saved my life (and the second in Port Angeles), when I found out he was a vampire, and all those amazing trips to and from school, just the two of us, his hand on mine with every turn and stop of the car.

I feel sad. Will things change now? He has lots of explaining to do. I walk up pass the side of the house out to the banks of the river that flows quietly. It's so peaceful here. No wonder Edward left. This is no time to be surrounded by the thoughts of five extra vampires.

"Bella?" It's Edward.

I look down at my shoes, trying to hold in my tears. I did not deserve the beauty that was before me.

He sighs one of the saddest sighs I've heard from him, "I am so very utterly sorry." He starts to approach me; his face looks like a weeping angel. "Please…" he's within inches of me now. His hands are reluctant to touch mine. I look up to his face, his eyes search mine for an answer.

I breathe in deeply, "I know." I take his hands into mine and press up against his granite chest. He holds me close and for a moment I forget about Tanya. It's just Edward and I now.

He breathes out my name and takes my hand. "My love." His lips touch the ring on my left hand and soon he is staring into my eyes again. I am mesmerized and my head starts spinning. His head bends down and those lips I dream about at night are suddenly on mine. They're cool and yet my lips are on fire. My breathing gets heavy and my heart pounds in my throat. He opens his mouth and I inhale his breath. I feel like we're spinning in circles, his hands rummage through my hair, mine grip his neck, pulling him closer.

I feel I'm getting dangerously close to the edge but he keeps going. His hands journey through my hair, down my shoulders and arms to my waist where he pulls me even closer. A slight sigh escapes my mouth when my body connects to his. His mouth retires from my lips and begins to travel down the side of my jaw to my neck. I gasp for air, forgetting to breathe yet again. His tongue moves in slight circles around the nape of my neck, down to my collarbone. I shiver and my heart goes into overdrive. My eyes stay closed; I concentrate on how amazing my whole body feels. He comes back up only to kiss me even deeper than before.

He pulls away and I am speechless. I am woozy and delirious. I forget where I am. All I know is that I am here with Edward. And he just gave me the most amazing kiss of my life. No cursing, no furious vampire about to dig his teeth into my neck. This time is different, much different.

Reality hits me. "I'm still mad about Tanya."

He shrugs, "I tried."

"You wouldn't."

"Bella you always take me too seriously! Of course I would never resort to that sort of temptation to get my way." With that he pulls me into yet another kiss. If he keeps this up my lips will be chapped and red.

Good! Maybe Tanya will get the hint. Maybe we should roll around on the ground a bit to add a point. Edward pulls away again, but not out of safety. There's a twinkle in his eyes. He smiles seductively and gives me a wink.

He's teasing me, and it's working. I can't help but smile back and take his hand as we walk along the riverbank. I have to ask him.

"Edward, Tanya told me a very disturbing thing just before I came outside." He looked confused and a bit worried. "She said that she had hoped that whatever was between you and her wasn't over."

His hand tightens around mine, "I figured as much." That didn't comfort me. "Bella, you have to understand that was a long time ago, and, well, I had hoped she understood that things were over for good, but apparently not."

I can't believe it. So they _did_ have a relationship together. "So…you and Tanya…did you have feelings for her?" I have to know.

"Not exactly," he searches for the right words to say. "We _were_ together for a time, yes. But nothing came of it. She was a pleasant girl but absolutely nothing like you Bella. Underneath that sugary exterior she ended up being more superficial than Rosalie could ever be."

It makes sense. She was quite nice to me in the living room, but can she be as shallow as Edward claims she is? I can certainly see it. But I am not so certain he really is telling the truth. Tanya sounded so sad, so optimistic.

No one would risk a kiss like that for a lie.


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle's Warning

8

Edward

Bella

Tanya.

Wait.

Bella, always Bella.

This is wrong. I shouldn't have to remind myself. Bella is my _fiancée_. There's nothing to think about, nothing to discuss. End of story.

I continue to walk along the water's edge with Bella. She's been silent for a while. I hate not being able to know what she's thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I finally ask.

She simply shrugs and stares out to the river.

This is killing me.

"Bella? Please…" We stop and I look into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers. How I will miss them, as they soon will become a trademark gold of the curse vampires endure.

She finally ends my torture. "She was just so…optimistic, Edward. What you said makes me feel a little bit better, but I don't trust her."

"Are you saying you don't trust _her_? Or me?" Sometimes she was so easy to read, without having to read her mind.

"What?" She looks slightly offended. "No, I don't trust her. I expect that _you_ should know better." She lightly nudges my side with her elbow. Even that slight contact sends my mind racing. This power she has over me can never match anything Tanya throws at me.

"Of course Bella." I take her hand up to my chest. "You have my word." I kiss the top of her hand lightly and I can see that her cheeks begin to fill with the sweetest of colors. It's another trait that will be lost with her changing. If only she would change her mind, but I made a promise. I'll just have to cherish every human moment I can get.

We walk hand in hand back up to the house, catching glances at each other every chance we have. Every smile makes me happy, blissful to have her here with me.

Before we walk in I pull her delicate body into mine. Her hands wrap around my back and her head softly rests on my chest. I smell her hair; the same scent I have been so enraptured with since that fateful day in Biology. It makes the venom rush throughout me. Who knew resistance could feel so good? I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," she softly replies.

_He's just as gorgeous as I remember and his lips are just as tantalizing. _Why_ is he with that _human_? She doesn't even wear make-up…_

Tanya. She must be inside, waiting for us.

I try not to make a face since I can feel Bella's eyes watching me for any inclination of her presence. "Common. Let's not keep our guests waiting."

I take Bella's hand and I feel her tense up as we enter the foyer. I pull her closer to me and I feel her ease up a little.

Thankfully it is not Tanya who waits for us as we enter. Esme and Carlisle are simply chatting with four of our guests. Four. Where is Tanya?

"Oh hello Edward. It's nice to see you've come out of hiding." Tanya appears behind us and I can feel her hand lightly touch my free arm as she walks by. Her head turns and gives me a sly smile. This woman certainly has some nerve.

"Bella and I were simply taking a stroll along the river. If I were to go into hiding I can assure you Tanya it would be furthest place imaginable from you." She did not look too pleased. Neither did Esme.

"Edward Cullen. I do not appreciate you speaking to our guests in that manner."

"Sometimes they deserve it." I don't look back to see if she's offended by what I said. I take Bella's hand up the stairs and into my room. I do not want to play these games of Tanya's. Bella does not deserve this.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," I say, feeling ashamed at myself for thinking Tanya could possibly contain herself.

"Like I said, I don't trust her," Bella simply said.

A knock on the door startles Bella, but I already know it's Carlisle.

"Edward?" He opens the door slowly. "I'm sorry Bella, do you mind if I speak to Edward for a bit?" Fatherly bonding at its best.

"No Carlisle, it's okay. I'll be fine in here." Bella rubs her hand on her other arm; I can tell she doesn't want to be away from me just yet.

"I'll be right back Bella. Five minutes, okay? Remember, no peaking around here," with that I gave her a wink and the half smile I know she loves. She seems to be all right for now.

Carlisle closes my door behind me and we stay in the hallway. Our voices remain low enough that only we can hear.

"What was _that_ about Edward? I thought you said that Tanya had been taken care of before we left to come to Forks?" He looks disappointed.

"I thought I did!" I say. "I let her down the in the most favorable manner I could. I lost all hope in my feelings for her; she should've known that. I couldn't lead her on like that, it wasn't right."

"Esme and I talked to Katrina and Irina alone. They both said that Tanya hasn't been the same since we left Denali. Ever since you made that sudden trip this year, Tanya's been hoping you didn't mean any of the things you said. Whatever you did to her, you hurt her pretty badly."

"She shouldn't have fallen in love with me in the first place." I start for the door to my room when Carlisle stops me.

"If I remember correctly Edward, you were the one who was obligated to her. I knew what happened when you brought her to us that one night."

"That was during a time when I wasn't myself. This is _me_ now. I was so disturbed and lost. I thought I could undo what I did by trying to love her, but I realized I could never be in love with a woman who looks at herself in the mirror more than Rosalie. I tried and it failed. How could I pretend to love her?"

"I think you're lying to yourself. Love is love, no matter how it begins and ends. You really need to get a grip on things Edward. Your _fiancée_ is in your room, probably worried sick and you won't man up to the truth. I know you don't want to hurt Bella, but you must make things right. Talk to Tanya; let her down easy, but firmly. You cannot be too sincere with this; you're getting married in one week and the Denali women are attending," that caught my attention all too quickly, "no one wants to be embarrassed at the wedding. Please get this resolved Edward." Carlisle pats me on the shoulder and heads back down the stairs.

So they will be staying here for a week and attending the wedding. Lovely. I would rather hunt penguins than have her watch me get married with her constant confessions of love in my head. Carlisle's right. Something needs to be done, and done now.


	9. Chapter 9: The Intruder

Bella

Bella

As Carlisle and Edward stand in the hallway, discussing Tanya I assume, I rest my body on Edward's soft, comfy bed. I roll my head over to his pillow and inhale.

Mmmm…if only this was available in bottle form. His scent is even more intoxicating these days. A shiver rolls over my whole body and I lay on my back. I close my eyes and exhale deeply.

I wonder what Edward looks like naked…

As if on cue I feel another body on the bed, cool and wrapped up next to me.

Edward.

"Mmmm you look so delicious laying there, waiting for me," he licks my ear and around behind it.

I give a slight smile at his remark. He's been teasing about "eating me" all too much these days to make me believe him. I feel the bed shift and open my eyes. He is dangerously close to my face and his body is barely held over mine. I want him so bad; my heart cannot control itself these days.

We're cheek to cheek as he continues to keep his weight off me. I can feel his mouth by my ear. Goosebumps rise over my arms as I feel his breath on my neck.

"Bella Swan you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now, right here." He traces his tongue around my neck again and a moan escapes my lips. My body rises to meet his, begging to satisfy my craving, but he become ridged, jerks his head up and looks at the door, listening.

"What is it?" I sit up, trying to kiss his neck in hopes he will return to doing what he was doing but he places a finger to my lips.

"Tanya is at the door," he whispers.

My eyes bulge out in disbelief. Then anger takes over. How dare she.

Edward senses my irritation and whispers, "Wait right here. I'll take of her."

Of course he will. Just like she wants. Edward may think she simply wants to come up here to talk and apologize but us women know each other's tricks.

She's keeping us apart. That bitch.

Edward hastily swings the door open and simply glares at Tanya, her fist up and ready to knock on the door.

"Oh. Um. Hi Edward," she looks into the room and notices me on the bed. "Oh, ooooh, sorry to intrude," she can barely keep in a laugh.

"You have _some nerve_ Tanya!" Edward's face turns into furry and I can see Tanya is a bit frightened. I'd love to see her in a fight.

Edward looks at me and says, "I'll be right back love." I give him a worried look but his face turns back to Tanya. Before I can warn him I look at her and see a much too sly and smug look on her face. She's won and she knows it.

Edward

I nearly slam the door shut I am so furious.

"What do you want Tanya?" I cannot believe she would intrude on us like that. Bella's right, she can't be trusted.

"I'm sorry Edward to have interfered with you little session there," I can feel a growl deep in my chest rise up to meet my anger, "but you and I know we must talk".

"Right now Tanya, I have nothing to say to you but stay the away from my room and Bella. I'm not in the mood to discuss your irrational thinking earlier today."

"That's the thing Edward. It _wasn't_ irrational." I can't take this anymore. I brush past her and step towards the door, "I'm still in love with you."

_And I daresay you are too._

I stop in my tracks. What. Did. She. Just. Say? My teeth clench together and my head whips around to face her. But she is not frightened this time. Her eyes look worried and sad. To her, it wasn't just a chance kiss; it was a kiss a hope. This is so wrong; I should've never been in the forest that one night. I lower my head searching for the right words. Bella is waiting for me. I cannot do this now.

"Tanya," her face lights up at the sound of her name, "I cannot discuss this with you now. Later, I promise. I cannot do this hastily." She nods her head in agreement.

_I will be waiting for you._

She turns on her heels and walks down the stairs, her hair floating behind her.

I shake my head and turn back to my room. Bella is still in the same position I left her on the bed. Her back is straight and her face overcome with worry and doubt. How am I going to tell her the truth? How can I break her heart like that?

I can't and I won't. I need to get this done and over with.

"What did she want?" Uncertainty plagues her speech.

"Just to apologize of course. She did and I told her I have nothing more to say to her. She's gone. Now we can get back to us." I try to lower Bella back on the bed but she hesitates.

"Are you sure that's all? I know these types, Edward. These women will stop at nothing to get what they want." Her eyes frantically search mine for an answer.

"Bella you are here with me now. Soon you will be with me forever in writing and soon enough in body. I cannot live without you, the scent of your hair, your kiss, and your touch. Can't you see that? I'd rather die than be with her." If only the last part didn't have a price tag attached to it.

I hate myself for this. It hurts too much. She must trust me to do the right thing. What I needed to do now is to talk to Tanya and silence her before she does something we all fear.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Secrets and A Warning

10

Bella

The day was slowly turning into night. Edward and I stay in bed the rest of the afternoon, not even Emmett came in to disturb us.

Weird. But I like it.

I nap for a bit while Edward continues to play with my loose strands. Who knew that strawberry scented shampoo could be so alluring? He hums a deeper melody than he usually does which puts me to sleep instantly. It's twilight as I awoke.

"Hello beautiful." Edward kisses the top of my head and lightly strokes his fingers on the side of my cheek. His cool touch sends trembles down my spine as he lightly smiles at me. "We should be getting you back home. Charlie will be waiting."

I wipe the sleep from my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Oh geez…poor Charlie. I hope he didn't try to cook again. I wouldn't be surprised to go back and see the house burned to the ground."

Edward takes my hand and helps me off his giant bed. His hands cup my face and he gives me a light kiss that still lingers on my lips after he pulls away.

"Let's not keep him hungry."

We enter the hallway hand in hand and travel down the stairs out the front door.

Alice and Jasper are sitting on the porch swing. I wave goodbye to them both, Alice reminding me that tomorrow we need to rearrange place settings now that we have five extra attendees at the wedding. I give her a reassuring nod and Edward tells her he'll have me back in the morning. Alice grins and turns back to Jasper.

For a moment I'm jealous of them. No worries in the world and certainly no one threatening their relationship. I wish Edward and I can be that carefree.

We zoom past trees and forests and soon enough we're pulling up to Charlie's. His cruiser is parked outside the house. I wonder how long he's been waiting for me.

"Don't worry, he's ordered some food," Edward comforts me.

"He shouldn't have to do that," I say. I reach for the door handle, about to jump out, "See you inside?"

"Later on tonight, okay?" This did not sound good.

"Why? It's because of Tanya isn't it?"

"No darling. Emmett needs some help with Rosalie. She's been extra annoying lately." He winks at me. "It's nothing you should be fretting about. She'll keep her distance away from us for a while. Please don't worry, love."

And with that he's back on the road, speeding back to the Cullen's house and Tanya.

Edward

I shouldn't have left Bella so abruptly. I contemplate turning around, saying that Emmett can wait, but I knew this couldn't. I need to get Tanya over with, fast and without incidence.

But I know with Tanya, it never is.

My mind flashes back to Denali.

My self-control was diminishing each day being away from humans for so long. Denali was barely inhabited with them. Mountain lions just didn't satisfy anymore.

One night in particular, I was out running around the forest that surrounded the Denali clan's home. Running always cleared my head, the fresh air exhilarating. A powerful scent caught my attention as I saw a beautiful woman outside her cabin home.

She can't be more than 20, I thought. I observed her movements, soft and graceful, as she looked up at the night sky. I inhaled the air around me, the breeze sending her aroma directly towards me. My body shook with need, wanting. I closed my eyes, feeling them turn quickly to black. The venom filling my mouth made me lick my lips. If only I could taste just a drop…

I couldn't. I knew this. It was wrong, so wrong. This is what I had been tormenting myself with for so long and I was willing to break it for what? Human blood?

Yes. Exactly.

I stopped my breathing, hoping for some relief. My head was cleared only for a moment. I strained my neck trying to stop myself from lunging towards her. I can't stray away now.

I think of Carlisle, Esme and the others.

I thought of how they would react to my lapse of judgment; so much disappointment and disbelief, I did not want to upset them. I had been doing so well. Jasper may be the newest addition to our alternative ways, but inside I was struggling with my own demons that never seemed to falter. I hated them and I hated myself for it. Why should I take her life for my own sick, disgusting, and appalling pleasure?

Oh but I wanted it. Animal blood was unnatural to us, cruel even. Just this once, one little bite.

No. Think of Carlisle.

How would I get to her? The moon was full this evening and if I took one-step out, surely she would notice my glowing skin. I have to be stealthy and quick. Maybe I can go around the back of the cabin, come up behind her and quickly break her neck so she wouldn't feel pain. Yes, no pain.

I could feel my body wanting to move, my legs ached to spring forward. What should I do? I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to satisfy this excruciating thirst _now_.

No Edward. You mustn't.

Just this once.

But she made the first move.

_What was that?_ Her voice was suddenly in my head.

"Hello?" It echoed all around us. "Is someone there?" She sounded scared and alluring, so alone and helpless. Perfect.

I step out from my hiding place. She jumps back, eyes wide with fear.

_My god he's _glowing_, who is this person?_

I put up my hands, "It's alright miss. I was hiking around here with my friends when I got separated from them. I'm terribly sorry to have startled you."

"You're hiking in Denali National Park without a jacket, boots, and gear?" She raised one eyebrow not believing one word I said.

"Yeah, well, some friends I have. They thought it would be hilarious to hide my things and run off without me. Please, I've been wandering out here for what seems to be an eternity."

Some story I thought of. I smile at her hoping it warms her up. It was easier to convince people when my eyes weren't so black. I cautiously approach where she is standing. She does not move and her eyes follow my every step.

_He's so good looking. Who would want to leave him alone? Maybe I can offer him a glass of water._

I tilt my head and give her my most seductive smile. I can hear her heart beating faster, coursing the sweet blood throughout her helpless body.

Yes. I can smell my own scent become stronger as my body approaches its prey.

_He looks so tired. Look at those circles under his eyes. He doesn't seem to be carrying weapon. Just a harmless teen lost in the woods. _I crept closer, almost by her side. _He smells amazing for being in the woods all day. I should let the poor guy in_.

"Please," she finally breaks the silence, "come in. You must be exhausted and extremely thirsty".

I flashed her a brilliant smile, "You have no idea."

I shake my head and come back to reality. No. I will not remind myself of whom I once was. I will never let it happen. I can't let it happen.

It is then I realize my car is still running in front of my house. How long have I been sitting here? I take a deep breath and step outside the Volvo. Bella is waiting for me and I don't want to keep her worrying too much. I already made the painful mistake of leaving her once, and I vowed to myself I would never leave her alone again.

I step inside the white marble foyer only to see Tanya waiting for me on the couch looking out the window. She notices I've walked in.

_I've been waiting for you._ She gets up and starts for the stairs to the second floor.

"No. I only have this to say to you." Her eyes shimmer with hope and I remind myself not to look at them while I speak. "Tanya you coming here has only hurt yourself and now Bella and I. I am so truthfully sorry if I mislead you in anyway when we left Denali, but I have a life here, a _good_ life, and a happy life. I have found the love of my existence, my second half in Bella Swan, and I regret that you had to find out this way. I am happy you will attend the wedding, I encourage you to, but please, you must be happy for me and move on. You were never right for me, you know this," she's frozen in place. "I tried to be whole with you but I never felt it. Trying to love you was simply remorse for the pain and suffering I caused you. I should've never gone too close to you that one night…" it was then I realize she was angry.

"You ruined my life and this is what I get?" I couldn't blame her for being outraged. "It was you who gave me this life, this existence, and yet you say you're 'sorry'! Now you say it was out of grief and remorse that you _pretended_ to love me? You have only made my already miserable life even more so now."

She was yelling now and I could hear the voices of the rest of the Cullens and our guests approach behind us. I just stood and took the verbal abuse. "You expect me to just sit here and accept your apology? Come up with a way to make me human again and only then will I accept it." Her eyes do not shimmer anymore. No one deserves this. She sighs, "If this is the only way," she looks to me for any sign of disagreement, I shake my head, "then for the sake of our families I must be civil. You broke my heart, if I had one anymore." She turns and starts for the back door.

I close my eyes, hating myself. Hating what I have done when I hear my name.

_Edward._

I open my eyes to see Tanya facing me by the back door to the river.

_There are things much more terrifying than you at work here. You had best rethink your statements for the sake of those you love. Do not underestimate me Edward Cullen. _

With those parting words she steps out into the night. My jaw clenches. I begin to follow her when Alice grabs my arm.

Her eyes are filled with fear. _We must talk._

I nod and motion for her to meet in my room. She runs up the stairs.

Carlisle smiles at me, _Good. You did the right thing Edward._ I can only look at him as I run to meet Alice. She's pacing back and forth around my room as I enter.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella. She's in danger."


	11. Chapter 11: A Visit

11

Bella

I pace back and forth in my room, mad as ever at Edward's newest abandonment. How can he do this to me? After everything I went through today, after witnessing one of my worst fears come to life, he has the audacity to _leave me_?

I rub my temples, unable to comprehend the situation when a sudden presence in my room startles me.

"Hello Bella."

I yelp as I jump back from the intrusion. "Tanya! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Edward must love the convenience your window brings." Her smile is not warm or friendly. I start to panic.

Where's Edward? My heart is pounding.

She starts to creep toward me. "You think you have it all made out, don't you Bella? You found the love of your life despite the conflicts the relationship brings. You have a grand wedding planned and soon enough, you will become one of us…_willingly_. How stupid and childish you are. You have no idea the things this life has taken away from me, and the people it has hurt including your dear old Edward."

I am so terrified at the sight of her I can only stare and try to comprehend what she is saying. Her brilliant gold eyes are blanketed by a dark shade of black, full of malice and deep with secrets.

"Here he is, a vampire, in love with you, a human. A little odd, don't you think? Yet he's willing to put aside all that is natural for him to take a chance on _you_. You get to live a human life and yet you _choose_ to become one of us. How do you think this makes those who did not have a choice feel? You selfish little girl." She's within inches from my face now. I begin to shake all over with fear.

"You think your precious Edward is just perfect and can do no wrong do you? Oh if you only knew his secrets, knew how his past has plagued his very existence. How he has hurt _me_. What he has done…"

My mouth is agape. What has Edward done? How could he have harmed her? He just left her, that's all. Is it?

She continues, "I had a good life, a happy life before all this. Edward thought he could undo what he had done by 'loving' me. All of it was lies and deceit. Because of his actions, _I_ suffer. The pain he has caused me..." Tanya turns away from me, saddened by her own confession.

What had Edward done? How could he have caused her pain? My mind is drowning with questions. He couldn't have changed her, could he? He couldn't, just couldn't. I start to hyperventilate. I think I'm going to faint.

She turns back to face me, her eyes wide and haunting. I cannot help but stare at them, entranced.

"If only your mind was weaker. Oh the things I would be able to make you do, the revenge I would have." Her face is wild. "They've already warned me of your little gift of resistance to mind tricks." They? I thought. Who would be able to tell Tanya of my exception but the Cullens or the Volturi? None of this makes sense.

"My simple task of coming here has now changed its course. Just like your life a few days from now, a new course, a new task. Hold on to your life while you can Bella Swan. Because once he changes you, nothing is certain."

With those parting words she hops out my window and into the night.

I stand frozen in place. Is she warning me? Threatening me? What task was she sent here to do? I can't stop breathing hard and my mind is racing.

Another noise from my window startles me.

Edward!

"Bella! Thank goodness you're alright!" He wraps his arms tightly around me. I embrace his hold, burying my head into his chest, my arms wrapped equally as tight. I feel a kiss on my top of head and I melt into him.

I never want to let go.

"Tanya," I barely manage to say. He slightly lets go of me. "She was here."

His eyes are suddenly wild, "What! Are you hurt? What did she do to you?"

So now he's worried about me. My lips quiver, "I'm…okay. She didn't lay a finger on me." He breathes a sigh of relief and begins to speak, "But," I say. His mouth shuts. "She did tell me some very disturbing things, Edward." I look into his eyes and I can feel the tears beginning to form. There are so many questions left unanswered.

He looks at me in disbelief. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"As I feared." He slowly opens his eyes, looks at me and looks away. I cannot stop shaking; I can feel the hot tears roll down my cheeks. Edward moves forward and hesitantly laces his fingers through mine. The cold touch makes me shake even more. His thumbs rub the tops of my hands as he stares at them.

He slowly raises his head and looks at me. Sadness. Grief. Angst. I can see the battle raging in his eyes. He frees one of his hands and wipes the tears from my cheeks; his touch makes me tremble.

"What exactly did she say to you?" He says softly.

Edward follows me, still hand in hand as I sit on my bed. My head hurts and my eyes are weary from everything that has happened today. I take one of my hands from Edward's hold and rub my eyes, thinking and remembering.

"Edward?" He looks at me intently. "Were you the one who changed her?" My breathing momentarily stops as I wait for his response. He just sits next to me frozen as ever, not saying a word. Several seconds pass that feel like minutes as I continue to wait.

He squeezes my hands, closes his eyes and mutters one word, "Yes."


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret's Out

12

He slowly opens them to look at me. I can only stare at him in disbelief. My body feels heavy and my eyes sting. Edward looks so sad. His eyes do not sparkle. Instead a cloud is shadowed over his brilliant gold orbs…would-be tears.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

He only shakes his head and looks down at our hands intertwined together. "It's not fair to you. None of this is. I never expected this to come up, and now I regret immensely keeping these secrets from you. I never wanted to hurt you Bella. I never do. You mean so much to me; I can never forgive myself for this, for any of it.

"About 40 years ago, right when the family acquired Jasper and Alice, I had gone off on my own for a while. My mind was very weak. I could barley control my instincts. It was hard coming back, but I couldn't leave Carlisle like that. The horrors I had done…the people I had hurt…if I could dream, Bella, I would have had nightmares beyond measure. My life was one dark shadow I could not chase away.

"Then one night I was running through the woods. We were with the Denali clan at that time, and it only made me feel more alone. Carlisle and Esme tried their best to help me move on and find someone. None of it helped. Anyways, I was running and a scent caught my attention,"

"Tanya's," I say. He nods slowly.

"Yes. Tanya," he hesitates. "I had no self-control. My instincts and body took over my mind; I couldn't help myself." He buries his face in his hands. His sadness and shame fill the room. I sit closer to him and reach out my hands to his face. He looks at me and continues. "I could not kill her. Instead I had brought her back to the Denali home and Carlisle treated her accordingly. He knew the truth of what I had done, but it was told to the others that I had saved her from a car accident. I could not bring this shame onto the family. She did not remember much of her past life, only that she was human for a time, a happy time. Her newborn years were tolerable thanks to the secluded area. I thought that by trying to accept her as my mate I could forgive myself for the pain I had caused; erase the scars with love."

He looks down and starts to lightly rub my crescent-shaped scar on my hand. I shiver remembering that day at the ballet studio. "But I could not make myself fall for her. I shouldn't have to. I discussed this with Carlisle and we both agreed it was time to move. Start anew. That's when I told Tanya the truth, what had happened that one night and that I could no longer continue to lie and lead her on. She did not deserve it, she never deserved any of this."

I nod my head, absorbing the information he has just given to me. I knew that his past was not a pretty one, but hearing it for the first time coming from him means a lot. I have to know what I'm up against, what terror I face once I change. Sure I'm mad, but how can I be when all of this is in the past?

He looks at me, preparing himself for the onslaught of ridicule he assumes I'm going to give him. But how can I? All of this is torturing him already, why add to it? For once, I understand the trials and suffering vampires go through. I do not hate him, or resent anything he has just told me, because for once, I feel one with him.

"Edward, all of that is in the past. What's done is done, and I'm sure if you wanted to kill me, you would've done so a long time ago." We both give a little laugh. "Thank you for telling me the truth. This does not change _anything_, okay? I love you Edward and I always will. We all have our pasts, but this is our future." He tries to nod his head in agreement, but something seems to be holding him back.

"Alice had a vision before I came here," he admits.

"What is it?" I perk up on my bed, eager to hear what she had seen.

"It wasn't like any other vision she's had before. She said it was like Tanya was only letting her see select bits of her future, showing her only what she wanted Alice to see." I looked at him confused and worried. "She saw dark hallways and red eyes. Tanya running in the forest. And, and," he was struggling with the last part of the vision, "then the most terrible of all; you on the floor, blood pooled around your head. Dead or alive, Alice did not know. That's when I came here, so incredibly thankful to see you breathing and standing."

"Tanya didn't seem like she was going to hurt me when she was here," I mention. "But she did say something about 'if only my mind was weaker,' like someone had told her I'm immune to vampire mind tricks. She said 'the things I would make you do,' what does that mean Edward?"

His jaw is clenched, "I don't know. Whatever it is, apparently she has some sort of powers we are not yet aware of. I never believed she's capable of any sort of evil, but I thought wrong. Alice also saw her run off, away from here. Maybe she has left Forks, but we will not take any chances." He takes my hand and holds it to his chest, promising me. "I will stay attached to your side until the truth is found out."

"As if you needed another reason to never leave me," I smirk and he gives me his best crooked smile. I can't help but feel warm and happy. Edward will protect me. He always has been here for me, even when his body wasn't. I have nothing to worry about now.

"Well all this action from today has me in desperate need of a shower." I let go of his hands, get up from my bed and start to collect my pajamas and a towel when Edward pulls me into him.

"Mmmm I think you smell just fine right now." He lowers his head to my neck and rests his cheek there. His hands explore my back, lingering at my waist. His head comes back up only to press his lips onto mine. An electrical current runs through me as his lips move in sync with mine. His hands cup my face as he brings me deeper into the kiss. My hands rub his back and travel down to his waist. I pull his body closer into mine and I feel a whiff of his breath escape from his mouth and into mine. I melt into him.

He pulls away, "I'll give you your human moment. Unless you would like some help in there?" His smile is so devilish. I couldn't believe him.

"Edward Cullen! And they call you a gentleman!"

He laughs and I enter into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13: The Betrayal

13

Edward

I love teasing her like that. A gentleman, yes that I am, but sometimes I can't help but to revert back to being a seventeen year old. It's fun. With Bella, life _is_ fun and worth living for, even in this existence. Nothing can ever spoil it for me.

Just then I hear a voice.

_Careful Edward Cullen, we wouldn't want to take her innocence too hastily._

I spin around, towards the window, crouched down ready to take on whatever comes through. But I know that voice.

Tanya.

"Never giving up are you Tanya?" I whisper out the window.

_Ha. Did I ever?_ But her voice was strong inside my head. She's already inside Bella's room. I step back, amazed at her speed. Determination and rage will make you stronger. Not even I can jump from outside into Bella's room at that rate.

_I have a deal to make with you Edward. _

"What kind of deal?" I softly ask. I can feel my mouth getting tight and my hands becoming fists.

_Leave the human and no one will get hurt. Leave her and come back with me, where you truly belong! This relationship has only made you weak and emotional. You were wrong to fall for someone whose life is so easily taken away in the first place._

Her voice is evil, pure evil and bloodlust. I take a closer look and dark circles roam under her pitch-black hungry eyes. She will not harm Bella. I'd rather die saving her than put her and myself through that torture of 'saving' her again. I can't and I won't, I promised Bella _and_ Charlie I would never leave her. A promise is a promise.

"You'll have to get through me first, Tanya. I will never leave her side, EVER. Mark my words, the day you lay one finger on her will be your last. Got that?"

I can feel my own eyes turn black in rage, the venom coursing through my veins, like adrenaline.

_Fine, if you say so Edward. I _will_ have to get through you first_.

At that moment I felt my body ease up and a warm sensation run all through me. A curious feeling, I never feel warm anymore. My mind feels sleepy, a drunken trance creeps through me. I feel my eyes get droopy and heavy. I feel sleepy for the first time in almost a hundred years. What is happening to me? I slump to my knees, my head dropping back at the heaviness of it. Then I hear a voice. A sweet, luscious, dreamy voice I cannot ignore.

_Edward, look at me…_

I lift my heavy head with all my might only to see Tanya, glowing.

Her eyes connect with mine. Yet they are not black like the used to be. Instead her thirty orbs have been replaced with a brilliant white glow that stares deep within my very core. She starts to speak.

_You cannot marry a human that causes a threat to your very existence. You will refuse to marry Bella Swan and continue on your life without her. You do not belong with her. You do not want to cause her the same pain you caused me by changing her. She must stay human. Refuse! It is not fair to Tanya. Do you understand what I am saying Edward?_

My mouth feels like ten thousand pounds but I manage to speak, "Yes…"

_Very good. Now, when she returns, you will speak to her those grievances which I have already said, agreed?_

"Yes…"

_You shall go back to the Cullens where you will refuse to see or speak to Bella Swan for the rest of your existence. You will…"_

She breaks the connection and I hear a sound come from the bathroom. I barely see her jump from her spot out the window. I'm still on the ground, feeling heavy and dreary when Bella appears at my side.

"Edward! Oh my god, are you alright?" She touches my arm, but I still feel too tired to move. Such a strange feeling…

"What the…? What are you doing on the ground? Why are your eyes drooping? Edward? Are you drunk?" She giggles at this and my ears perk up.

_Now._

My eyes open wide and my body gets up, startling Bella. I feel out of control. But there is something I know I must do. I hesitate but it involuntarily comes rushing out of me.

"Bella, we must talk." I motion for her to sit on the bed.

"Okay…" She hesitates but sits. Her hair is wet and the aroma of her blood suddenly fills my nostrils. I shake my head, trying to avoid it, but the scent is too potent. I cannot stay for long. She threatens my very existence.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. This will not work Bella. Your being with me has only threatened the very existence of my family. I cannot change you…" I feel a strong resistance within my body. A force trying to tell me "No!" but again I am overruled.

I try to speak again but Bella interrupts me.

"I don't…I don't understand. Edward, you're, you're joking right?" Her eyes are glossy and she is trembling. A part of me wants to hold her, but that same resistant force pulls me back.

"No. I'm sorry. I cannot change you Bella. It's not fair to…Tanya." She gasps as I say her name. Tears begin to run down her face and she starts to shake her head.

"No, no, no this is not happening again!" I can hear her heart beat rapidly. She falls to the floor. I kneel beside her, careful not to get too close.

"The pain I have caused her, it will be better this way! Believe me; I am trying to save you. You do not want this life. I need to be with someone of my own kind."

"But I am willing to change! You love me Edward! You love me! Don't do this!" She begins to become hysterical and I start for the window.

She grabs my leg and my mind flashes back to last year when I left her in the forest. Again, something tells me this is wrong, but I have no control. My mind is swimming with thoughts. All I know is that I must return to the house. I have to get away from Bella.

"No! You must stay here without me. You will go on to find someone else, someone normal. You must stay human. There is no other way. I can't take another chance. We being together only will cause more pain. I'm sorry but this is the only way." I begin to climb out, but she throws herself on top of me. I want to take back all that I have said but I can't. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't." I rip her hands off my shoulders and set her back onto her bed. She looks at me in disbelief; her face is ghostly white. She begins to open her mouth but I do not hear what she says. I am already running as fast as I can back to the house by the river.


	14. Chapter 14: The Mission

14

Tanya

It has only been a day since I left Forks and the rest of my kind. But I have a mission to fulfill.

I flip through a magazine in my first class seat on the airplane, heading to give my news of the progress of my trip. They did not want to come to Forks on their own; their reasoning was not said to me.

My mission is simple: check up on this Bella Swan girl. Make sure the plans to change her are still in place. They warned me not to toy with anyone there. But I did not expect to see Edward.

Edward.

My thoughts drift back to last night. I hate controlling him like that, but it's the only way to keep him from her. It's not fair, none of it is. Here Bella is, a _human_, in love with the very monster who selfishly tried to kill me, but through his "kind heart" let me live this horrible existence. I would rather have died that night.

A foreign voice comes onto the intercom, announcing our arrival. I jump up from my seat and out into the airport. I step outside into the cool night air seeing a sleek black car with a "V" emblem I recognize on the doors waiting for me at the curb. I ease myself onto the back leather in the back seat. The driver simply nods his head and jets off into the night.

As we drive through the Italian landscape I remember the first time I had come to Volterra:

It was only 3 years ago when I laid my eyes on the faces of the vampire royalty I had heard about only in stories through Carlisle in my newborn years. I knew they were a very powerful coven, each with a special gift of their own to control the vampire population from the least likely location. I had ventured to them for help. Begging for help is more like it. The Cullens had left Denali and I was torn in two. I told my own family that I was simply going on a trip, to get away from the memories that haunted my every step in the mountains.

I ventured to Volterra to discover my own special power. I knew I had one; it just never had surfaced. Carlisle had told me the Volturi knew everything. If I ever needed special help or guidance, he said to go to them. He always spoke highly of Aro, so I thought to give it a try. The least they could say was "no".

At first they were not so kind to me. I learned that only Aro truly spoke well of Carlisle and the Cullens. All the rest seemed to have grievances against them. As I stayed longer in Volterra I had learned that the Volturi saw them as a "waste of talent". I simply agreed with them, trying to win them over somehow, all the while missing Edward terribly. Aro, thankfully allowed me to continue to only drink from animals, but the lure of human blood was tempting. But I never strayed away, thinking of the poor lives I would be taking away. I would not let myself become a monster.

Seeing I was a friend to Carlisle's, Aro granted my wish to discover my own power, on one condition. Should my power be of use to them, I must join their coven indefinitely. I felt like I had nothing else to live for after Edward left, so I agreed.

What they found was most astonishing. My mind was powerful, so powerful that not even Jane's torture abilities were able to penetrate through me. Edward was the only exception, however. Since his venom ran through me, there's a special connection between us that can never be broken. To add to it, just the sight of him makes my mind venerable to him. They found that when I concentrated hard enough, I could control the minds of others, manipulating them to do as I willed.

But there were flaws. I had to maintain concentration at all times until my task was fully complete. And the subject must be close by to hear my commands, unless I include those commands in the trance. Controlling Edward was too easy. He only needs to hear my thoughts to command him to do as I wished. I found that I could control Alice's visions quite easily since my mind could feel her invasion every time.

Aro had been training me for quite some time to master my abilities. I stayed hidden deep within the tunnels underground to avoid any confrontation. I was not allowed in during any meetings. Once I had heard one vampire came to The Volturi, begging to be put out of his misery, but I did not ask any questions. When sudden information of a newborn outbreak came to Volterra, some left to control the problem. When they returned, they gave me my first mission. I was not given many details except to go back to Denali and insist that my family heads to Forks, where I would find this Bella Swan.

"She's a human who is of great interest to us, Tanya." Aro explained to me one evening. "Her mind is exceptionally powerful, and I daresay even more so than yours. Your mind tricks will not work on her. The coven she resides with is of great importance to us. They plan to change her soon, but we need to make sure they plan to keep that plan. Your job is simple: go back to your home and insist your family travels to Forks, Washington where you will find this girl. I trust you will be successful, Tanya. You must do this without any _complications_ do you hear me? No one must know who sent you there." I nod. "That's a good girl. You are one step closer becoming a full Volturi."

And with that I was on my way. There was something about Forks that I could've sworn I had heard before, but I had to concentrate on my task.

My mission was clear: check up on her and do not expose yourself. I shake my head, coming back to reality remembering the last part, wondering if I had done wrong.

Suddenly I'm overtaken for a brief second.

"Damnit Alice!" I could feel her trying to enter my mind, searching for anything she can get her hands on. I gave her a vision of trees, mountains, and my Denali home instead. Thank god I was able to control her visions, or my cover would surly be exposed.

The car pulled into the familiar walled city and the driver stopped suddenly in a dark alleyway.

He nods to me again and I nod back. I step out into the night and the car speeds away. I open a familiar storm drain and I jump down into the dark tunnels below the city. I run for only seconds before Jane greets me.

"Hello Tanya. We have been expecting you." Her smooth voice fills the tunnel as she guides me into the chamber where the rest of the Volturi reside. Aro recognizes me at once.

"Tanya! So wonderful to see you again! And how is our Bella Swan doing?" It's amazing to see him always in good spirits, even after feasting on countless harmless humans.

I respond, "Well and still human. The plans to change her are still in place for after the wedding, which is in 5 days."

"Excellent!" Aro says. "Wonderful job, Tanya! Yes you have served us well. And how are our friends The Cullens?"

"Well also. Although I was quite shocked once I learned they were in Forks." I admit.

"Oh yes, well, we did not want to say anything in regards to that to keep your mind strong and useful. But I am sure you enjoyed seeing them once more, did you not?"

I nod.

"Yes and I trust your presence there did not give them any cause to…_worry_, did it?" Aro's voice is threatening and utterly menacing. Thank god Aro is not able to use his powers so easily on me.

"Of course Aro. You have nothing to worry about." I gulp and look to my side where Jane stands, eyeing me, not believing a word I had just said. I smile at her, hopefully reassuring her. She does not smile back or take her eyes off me. I swear she is constantly trying to use her powers on me.

"Good, good! Lovely Tanya! Excellent!" He held his hands open, way too excited for my success. "Now, I'm sorry for placing this on you so suddenly, but we would like to have you return to Forks and continue to be our eyes and ears for the time being."

Wait. "I'm going back?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, you'll be going back, for the time being. You will return here with news of Bella Swan's transformation in no later than one week. If they show no signs of keeping their promise to us, then by all means, use your little gift accordingly."

"So, you're giving me permission to manipulate them?" Maybe this is my way to avoid conflict if they come to know of my use of my powers on Edward already.

"Yes and no. Remember Tanya you _must_ not be caught. They must not know it is you who altered their minds. I trust you know how to do that, yes?"

"Uh-huh," I quickly nod my head, panicking inside remembering I did not end the manipulation properly on Edward. This is a bad.

"The law forbids us to unwillingly alter any minds unless under threat or absolute need, do you understand?" Aro is not bubbly or cheery as he makes sure I fully comprehend what he is saying.  
"Forgive me, but if the law is so, then how can Jane torture another unless being threatened?" I look slowly at Jane, her eyes wild at my remark.

"_I_ am above the law, lest you forget," she spits at me.

"Jane is right, Tanya." Aro mentions. "_You_, however, are not yet a full Volturi, thus you must obey the laws written. Any laws broken have regrettable consequences, I'm sure you know of that."

"Yes, Aro, I understand," I barely say, my mouth trembling with fear.

"Good. Now your driver will pick you up where he left you. You will find your plane tickets in the car. Good luck and we shall see you soon."

Aro's last statement left me uneasy. Soon? But how soon was soon? I have a week. Would they show up in Forks? For all I know they could show up tomorrow and fully expect me to not be surprised their presence. What they say or do goes.

Now that The Cullens probably knew of my threat to Bella, I know I cannot simply walk through their front door. I guess I'll have to spy on them.

I just hope Edward hasn't figured everything out just yet.


	15. Chapter 15: Charlie's Confession

15

Bella

No.

No.

No.

He's not gone. This is all just a bad dream. I will wake up and he will be right next to me….

I open one eye and look around the room, hoping, praying to see him waiting for me to wake up.

Nothing.

The sun pokes through my window curtains. It's been two days since I've opened them. I try to cry but my eyes are so dry, I feel as if I can never produce tears again. Besides, I'm tired of crying. How could he do this to me...again? How? It doesn't make sense. None of it does! He left so suddenly, yet there was a part of him I could tell was trying to stay. But _how_ _could_ _he?_

I feel tears start up again but it only hurts my eyes. They feel so heavy. I should go back to sleep, maybe I'm dreaming right now. Yes. It must be a dream. It's the only explanation.

Charlie knocks at my door sending me back to reality. "Bells?" He opens it slowly, peeking in. "You want some breakfast? I can bring some cereal up for you if you'd like." No dream. I _am_ awake. So this must be a nightmare.

Poor Charlie. I hate to do this to him _again_. When I told him that…that… _it_ had happened again, I can only see the "I told you so" look on his face, which made me even more sad. He seemed to push that aside for now.

I nod, indicating that I want breakfast. I might as well eat, or try to. I look in between the crack in my curtains, feeling the breeze. It feels nice against my hot face from crying all night.

Charlie reappears with cereal and milk on a tray and sets it in my lap. My body feels heavy as I sit up.

I feel so useless, unloved. I shove those feelings aside for later. Not now, in front of Charlie.

I try to smile as I eat. Charlie just watches me.

"You know, kiddo. You should come with me fishing today. The fresh air will invigorate you. You don't have to do anything, just come out with me. What do you say?"

I ponder at this thought. It will be nice to get out for a little bit. I hate my room more and more every minute, each inch of it reminding me of...him.

My head feels dizzy but I nod "yes".

"That's my girl!" Charlie pats me on my shoulder and heads out my door. "We'll be leaving in 10 minutes alright?" He says from the kitchen.

I hear a knock at the front door. But if the past 48 hours have taught me anything, I already know its Alice trying to see me, yet again.

"Bella! It's Alice!" I hear Charlie call from downstairs.

"Bella please! I have to talk to you!" Alice yells up to my room. I can't see her, not now. It will only remind me of…him.

I stay silent.

"Bella?" Alice pleads. "You can't stay hidden forever!" I hear her trying to hold in a laugh. What she thinks is funny I definitely don't. "Fine. I'll just see you later."

I hear her say good-bye to Charlie and I let out a sigh of relief. I hate to just shut out Alice like that, but I just can't see her right now.

Those few hours after he left were unbearable. My screaming woke Charlie up. I couldn't stop crying. It was impossible. It still feels impossible to stop crying. Charlie tried to comfort me but all I wanted was to be alone, left to wallow in my grief. What had I done to deserve this? One minute he's kissing me into oblivion, the next he's jumping out the window, saying goodbye forever.

What had happened with those 15 minutes I was in the shower that could've done this?

Before I could ponder more at this thought, I was interrupted by Charlie calling me from downstairs, "Bells! You ready?"

Crap. Had I really been just sitting here for ten minutes? "Umm five more minutes Charlie?" I yell down to him.

"Alright. But it's not a beauty pageant! The fish don't care what you look like!" I had to smile at that. Charlie always had some way of making me smile. I put some drops in my beat red eyes, brushed out my hair, gathered it into a ponytail and threw on some clothes I had laying out already from 2 nights ago.

I take a look at myself in the mirror. Ugh, disastrous. But it will have to do. At least I won't have to worry about ridiculously beautiful fish trying to out do me today. I start to walk out my door when something catches my eye in the mirror once more. Then it hits me. The sweater, it's his favorite blue one. My heart sinks deeper into my chest; I swear I can feel it ripping in two as each minute passes by. I shake the thoughts from my head.

_That_ is why I need to get out of here. No time to change now, so I go down to the kitchen and trot down the stairs outside, jumping to avoid the last one so I don't trip on it like I usually do almost every morning. I see Charlie's waiting by his cruiser, fishing gear in hand.

"Looks like it's just us two today kiddo." He starts to put the gear in the trunk.

"Oh so that one guy from your precinct couldn't make it?" I ask.

"Nope. Caught the flu, poor fellow. Hey you knew he was supposed to come with?" He looks at me surprised.

"Well it's easy to eavesdrop the way you yell into the phone sometimes." I manage to smile. Maybe this little trip _will_ be good for me.

We drive past tall trees and tiny babbling streams for about a half hour before anyone speaks.

Charlie hesitates, "So, how you doing Bells?"

I shrug. "Been better." I've been fighting tears the whole way and now it feels as if I'll go into overdrive. No, I can't. Not in front of Charlie. I've put him through too much already. I look out the window, hoping I'll see a glimpse of someone running through the forest. _Him_ running. Just some reassurance that he didn't mean what he said.

"I'm surprised how…well…you're taking this. I mean, after last time…" He thinks he's taken it too far. But he's got a point. Why am I taking this better than last time?

I shrug again, "I guess deep inside I know it's not over. It can't be. When…when…he left…I saw a hint of resistance in him, like he didn't want to go but something inside him was making him leave." I can't believe I'm actually telling this to Charlie, what does he care?

"Hmm. You know, that makes sense Bella." I look up at him.

"It does?"

"Well…" he sighs. "When your mother left," I look up at him at the mention of Renee. "She was so certain when she walked out the door. She had a reason to leave and she was sticking to it. I saw no hint of uncertainty at all in her eyes…" His voice trailed off and all I could hear is the hum of the engine. Charlie had never really talked about Renee leaving, I never asked. I knew it's a sore subject for him, so this was definitely something new.

Charlie continues, "If you say you saw something still in his eyes, something that indicated any hint of desire to stay, then don't give up Bella. Fight back. That little hint is worth trying." I can see his eyes start to get glassy. Charlie's never really warmed up to me like this, and I love him for it.

"Thanks, Dad." I put my hand on his shoulder, feeling so grateful to have gone on this trip with him today. This is what Dads are for, and I've got a great one.

"Oh Bella, don't make me get all sappy now," he rubs his eyes. "Ah! Here's the park entrance." I glance up and see a big "Welcome to Olympia National Park" sign greet us. Below it are directions to the local spots; camping grounds, the lake, boat rentals, Ranger station, and The Lodge.

Ugh. Lovely. This is just what I need, something _else_ to make me feel even more terrible than I do. Thankfully the lake and The Lodge are on opposite sides, so no potential of seeing the evidence today. We pull up to a nice secluded spot along the lake with a long pier jutting out to the water. I get out of the car, breathing in the fresh air, letting it fill my lungs up.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Charlie says to me. I nod and smile. It _does_ feel nice. "Well I'm going on the pier for a while. Feel free to walk around, I believe there's a nice trail up that way." He points to an opening in the forest. "Just be back before twilight."

I cringe at the word. The safest time for vampires, a day ends and one begins. I suppose I'll have to get used to everything reminding me of him these days.

Charlie waves at me and starts to walk on the pier. I wave back and look around. I guess I can start to hike along the trail. Then again knowing what happened to me last time I was in the woods, alone, made me shiver. No, this time is different. No raging vampires trying to kill me this time. At least I hope not.

I walk through the opening. It's so peaceful here. Birds chirp all around me and the steady breeze cools my face. I close my eyes taking it all in when a rustling sound makes me stop in my tracks. My heart starts pounding.

It's probably just an animal. That's all. I open my eyes and slowly look around.

Nothing.

I let out a breath of relief and continue to walk. Then I hear the rustling noise again, this time closer to me.

My eyes widen in fear. Someone is following me.

"Bella?" I scream in fright as I turn around.

"Common Bella it's just me!" It's Alice. Of course it is. I roll my eyes and gather my composure as I walk past her.

"Bella please I need to talk to you!" She follows me, making sure to stay behind me, hesitating my reaction.

"How did you find me, Alice?" I stop and ask her.

"Oh please, I saw the National Park sign in your head. You should've known that I would've found you eventually." She smiles and I feel dumb. Of course, no wonder she laughed when she told me I couldn't stay hidden forever. With Alice, no one could.

"What's up Alice?" I cross my arms around my chest, not liking this intrusion into my peaceful day, away from all things…vampire.

"Edward."


	16. Chapter 16: The Theory

16

I cringe at the mention of his name.

"He's not himself," Alice begins to say. "He's so…lost. It's weird, Bella. Like he was placed under a spell or something. It's not normal. I need your help."

I look at Alice and she truly looks sad. Charlie did say to fight. I can't just sit and wait for something to happen, no matter how much it hurts. He...Edward's in trouble and Alice is asking for help. Well, here goes nothing.

I take a deep breath. "What can I do?"

Alice beams at me and begins to explain what happened since that one night when he left. "He came in and ran straight to his bedroom. I peeked inside and all I could see was he arguing with himself. It was strange, Bella. It was like he was trying to convince himself of something. Like he was fighting with himself."

My heart starts jumping. So he _was_ trying to resist! "Could you hear anything specific, Alice?"

"Nope. I couldn't see anything either. His future is so cloudy, he constantly keeps changing ideas, I can't get a lock on anything."

I can tell she's been frustrated these past few days.

"What's more confusing is I keep getting the same visions from Tanya over and over again, like she's controlling them…"

Suddenly it hits me. Tanya! "Where's Tanya, Alice?"

"Katrina said she went back to Denali, why?" She looks at me with suspicious eyes.

"Well, what if it _is_ Tanya controlling your visions?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Do you know what her special ability is?"

"No…"

"I don't know how to explain it. Like she can control what you see inside her mind, you know?" I'm getting close I can feel it.

"Yes, well she doesn't let me get too deep into her future, that's for sure."

"How can that be? Has this ever happened before?"

"No, not at all. I mean sometimes people's futures are cloudy, but even then I can _see_ something. But with Tanya it's shrouded. Like she's covering everything up."

I try to think deeper. What did she say to me that night? "She came to me that one night and she said 'if only your mind was weaker. The things I could make you do'…"

"Make you do?" Alice is deep in thought.

"Yeah, like she could control me somehow? Wait. What if Tanya can control people's minds; control their thoughts, manipulate them?" It's all coming together now.

"That does make sense."

"And she's controlling your visions, making you see what she wants you to see! And what if she controlled Edward that night? Of course she did! She holds such a grudge against me, and knowing her nature, it's very possible."

"Yes it is. But…how did I not see this before?" Alice looks so confused and irritated.

"Because, she didn't let you see it! Don't you get it Alice? She can manipulate!" All of this is beginning to piece together. It explains why Edward was trying to resist, but couldn't because he can't go against Tanya's commands.

"Bella, we have to get back to my house immediately. I want to talk to Carlisle about this, and you should tell him your thoughts as well." Alice grabs my hand to start heading back but I stop her.

"Umm…will Edward be there?" Alice gives me a face. "I mean I just don't think I'm ready to see him yet."

"It's okay. He went hunting with Jasper and Emmett anyways. Poor guys, they'll have to deal with a delusional Edward today. Emmett won't have any fun since I doubt Edward will want to challenge him." Alice laughs. "Common, let's go."

"Wait! I have to tell Charlie where I'm going. Otherwise he'll have the whole town looking for me…again."

I can see Alice cringe slightly at the mention of last time. "Okay, let's go back."

We walk back through the opening to the lake and Charlie's right on the pier, his small radio playing some country tunes.

"Hey Charlie!" I yell out to the pier. He turns his head and waves at Alice. "Look who I found!"

"Hi Charlie!" Alice waves back. Thank god the clouds got thicker for her sake.

"Hey Alice! You and the family hiking or something?" Charlie calls back.

"Oh you know the Cullens, we love to hike! Um, is it alright if I take Bella back with me?"

I see his eyebrows rise. "Well if Bella's okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"I'll be okay, Dad." I shout back to the pier.

"Okay kiddo, have fun. See you guys!" He waves a final goodbye and turns back to his fishing.

We walk past Charlie's cruiser, out to the road leading to the lake. Panic hits me, "Um Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to carry me all the way to your house?"

"Don't be silly!" She laughs and through a small clearing by the road is the yellow Porsche. Of course, Edward's completely out of mind, so no ridicule from him today.

I hop in the passenger side, carefully buckling my seatbelt. "Don't you think it's a bit cruel, taking advantage of Edward's…situation like this? I mean if he's not himself, don't you think it's a bit unfair?"

"Nah. Like I said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

The engines roar and we're speeding off back to The Cullens.

As we drive I remember that the wedding is only 4 days away. Ugh! Why does it have to be so soon? I slouch down into the leather seats. Apparently it _is_ possible to feel even more depressed than I already do. I suppose if it were cancelled, I'd rather just find out now and get it over with.

"Hey Alice?" She looks at me. "What about the wedding?"

"Well, what about it?"

"Is it still on? Has it been cancelled? I mean if it has I need to call quite a few people."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Bella! Of _course_ it's still on. The worst thing we can do now is cancel the wedding. We all have hope that Edward will come around. I try to see if he does, and slowly he's opening up to me. His mind is getting less cloudy every day, Bella. He's not himself. We can help him. We have to, for all our sakes. Common, let's see what Carlisle has to say about this."


	17. Chapter 17: The Laws

17

We drive up to the house and I see Emmett's Jeep gone. Good, the boys are still out hunting.

Whoa. Déjà vu. My heart skips a beat as I remember the last time Alice and I pulled up to the Cullen house. I shove the memory out of my head. This time it will be different.

We walk slowly into the house. The air is still and damp. I look outside to the river, remembering that amazing kiss that left me utterly speechless. I manage a smile, thinking about his cold, delicious lips on mine. It has only been 2 days since he left, but it feels like an eternity. My mind snaps back to reality.

Alice guides me into the dining room where Carlisle and Esme are sitting. They look up at our arrival. I glance at their faces and see such despair and worry. Even though they're only a few years older than the Cullens and myself, they show such devotion and care for the one's they've taken in. I've always admired them for it.

"Carlisle, Bella thinks she has discovered the reason for Edward's…actions. I think you want to listen to this." Alice says to him.

"Go on Bella." Carlisle's voice is so smooth and even.

"Well before Edward came back here that night, Tanya said something to me that until now I never really thought anything of." Carlisle nods to me to continue. "She said to me, 'If only your mind was weaker, the things I would make you do,' and Alice told me she thinks Tanya's controlling her visions, like she's only letting Alice see what she wants her to see." Immediately Carlisle's eyes widen, as if he's reading my mind. "I think she can control other people's thoughts, manipulate them to do as she wants."

Esme gasps and I can see that Rosalie has joined us. Carlisle sits for a moment then speaks.

"Bella, Alice, will you come with me into my study please?" Carlisle gets up and starts for his study. Alice follows and I am right behind her. We walk into the wood paneled room where the old paintings of the Volturi reside. Carlisle stops in front of the painting with Aro, Caius, and Marcus and looks at the bookshelves above the portrait. He looks through titles until he finds what he is looking for. He motions for Alice and I to sit in the chairs I front of his desk. Carlisle sits at his chair and places the book down. I take a closer look at it and see that it is very old. The pages are beyond yellow and the edges are jagged. Its binding is well intact, but the leather has been tattered and worn.

"Now Bella, you believe Tanya to be a manipulator?" He questions me.

"Yes, it makes sense, doesn't it?" I tell Carlisle.

He nods. "She would have to have an exceptionally powerful and talented mind in order for this to happen. Not to mention the level of concentration it takes."

"So you think she could be?" Alice asks.

"We won't know for sure unless she performs it in front of us or says she is herself. But for now, yes, it is a very probable explanation for what has happened to Edward." My heart skips a beat as Carlisle says his name. "I've only known one other person capable of this talent. This was right before I left Aro, Caius and Marcus, right before they became the Volturi. They were recruiting powerful vampires and this one in particular caught their eyes. Davis was his name. He refused to join and they became very angry. They threatened his life but of course his special little ability made them accept his refusal and he went on his way."

I look at Alice and her eyes are fixed on Carlisle. I turn back and he continues. "But poor Davis was not properly trained to use his gift wisely and you do not anger the Volturi, nor manipulate them they way he did."

"So they killed him." I say, remembering the horrors of what could have been when Edward tried to provoke them.

"Unfortunately, yes. They offered him one last chance but he refused once more. They were extremely power hungry at that time, and they were trying to build the most powerful force our kind has seen. So one who could control thoughts and minds was a vital addition to their army. 'A pity' they called Davis. They've been on the hunt to find equally exceptional minds since his, which is why I believe they have a very particular interest in you, Bella. You exhibit a very rare ability to block out whatever mind tricks are thrown at you. I'd fully expect them to pay us a visit quite soon I'm afraid.

"At any rate, if Tanya does posses these abilities, she would be in immense trouble."

I look at Carlisle, confused. In trouble? "How?" I ask. He picks up the book from his desk and begins to page through it.

"Ah yes, here it is." Carlisle looks up from the antique book to me. "This here is the original laws set down by Aro, Caius, Marcus, and myself many hundreds of years ago. When they were beginning to form a ruling body for the vampires, we decided to come up with a set of laws for our kind. General, basic rules, if you will. Obviously since most vampires live a very…brutal lifestyle 'Thou shall not kill' wouldn't be included in these laws. They are mostly about what a vampire can and cannot do. For instance, here," he taps the page that lies open on his desk. "Those in possession of the ability of manipulation and exceptional mind powers must not perform them unless under attack or threat, for the use of feeding, or by special permission. Edward and Alice do not fall under this law since they simply _hear_ and_ see_ our minds, they do not alter them."

"So…" I let this news sink in. "She broke the _law_?"

"Yes, she did. She's safe unless the Volturi come into knowledge of this. And with the wedding so close," my heart sinks, if the wedding even happens. "I can fully assume that they will be checking up on your 'status' very soon, therefore they will be notified of Tanya. I can assure you, Aro will be making a full investigation. Until then, let's focus on bringing Edward back."

I nod and think how lost he must be, battling himself for the truth. A wave of sadness and longing washes over me, I want to see him, I must see him.

Carlisle begins, "Bella, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but what did Edward say to you before he…left?"

I gulp and try to remember. "Honestly, I've tried my hardest to forget that night. I'm sorry, but I can't give you any real clear answers." I fold my hands in my lap.

"That's perfectly understandable," he comforts me. "But try…anything."

I reluctantly think back to the awful night. "I had just come out of the shower, towel in hand when I saw Edward kneeling on the ground. He looked…drunk or very tired; his eyes were all droopy. Then something woke him up. He shot up and…that's when he started saying things like, I think it was 'we can't be together', 'our relationship threatens my family's existence', things like that." Carlisle and Alice look at each other and nod their heads, urging me to continue. "But before he left, there was something in his eyes, as if he was trying to resist, but he couldn't. Like the real Edward was screaming inside, begging to come out. He was not himself that night." As I finish, I can see Carlisle is pondering what I just told him. I looked over to Alice and I saw her eyes closed, concentrating on a vision, I thought.

"Thank you Bella. That definitely gives us hope." Before he could say anything else, there's a knock at the door.

Esme opens it and pokes her head in, "The boys are back." She looks at Carlisle, then at me before she closes the door to his study.

Before any of us could get up, Alice lets out a loud gasp. "Tanya's with the Volturi!"

"What?!" I yell.

"How?" Carlisle asks.

"She must have a whole lot to think about because I was finally able to enter her mind. Anyways, Carlisle, do you remember the one vision I saw? With the dark tunnels and the red eyes? It was the Volturi! And just now I saw what she plans to do. She has been given a mission of sorts…I saw her in front of Aro and he was giving her tasks to do."

"Well if she can control minds it makes sense that she was recruited to the Volturi. They've been looking for someone with her abilities for a very long time, like I had said."

Then I remembered another thing Tanya had said to me. "Wait! Tanya said to me 'They've already warned me of your resistance'…I just thought maybe you guys had told Tanya about me but this all makes sense! She was told by Aro that her manipulation wouldn't work on me, _that's_ how she knows!"

We all look at each other in amazement at the information we have uncovered in the last half hour. So that's settled. Tanya is working with the Volturi, but what is her mission? I wonder if it has something to do with me. I shiver at the thought.

"Bella?" Esme enters the study again. "Edward's been asking for you."

What? "He _has_?" I'm amazed.

"Well, he's been wondering about you, actually. Asking if you're all right. He knows he's done something horrible, he just doesn't know what."

Carlisle steps in. "Well it looks like Tanya didn't do a very good job manipulating Edward. It's wearing off."

"What do you mean? I thought his mind is altered forever." I look at Carlisle intrigued. Maybe we _can_ save Edward.

"How do you think Aro knew it was Davis who was controlling his mind? Davis wasn't trained properly to use his gift; therefore he left the manipulation open. He didn't close it." I give Carlisle a confused look. What does he mean by "close" it?

He senses my confusion. "It means in order to make the manipulation complete, one must make certain that the 'spell' of sorts won't be broken. Therefore they must bind it, make it whole and unbreakable. Once they do this, the unfortunate one on the receiving end will not be able to 'come back'; their minds will be stuck in that thought until the controller unbinds it, do you understand now?"

"Sort of. So because Davis didn't fully bind the manipulation, Aro was able to 'come back' and know who did that to him?"

"Yes, exactly. It wore off, in other words. The mind was no long being controlled therefore it came back. And since Davis had no proper training, he did not know that he must close the spell," Carlisle explains.

My head starts spinning. This is way too much information for me to handle in one day. I sit down and hear another knock at the door. A smooth and silky voice enters the room.

"Carlisle, can I…talk…to…you…?"

I look up and it's Edward.


	18. Chapter 18: In and Out

18

I practically fall out of my seat at the sight of him. He looks at me and then to Carlisle as he shuffles his feet. His hands are in his jean pockets. No one says anything for what seems to be an entire minute.

Finally Carlisle breaks the silence, "Edward, yes. Please, come in."

Edward stands frozen by the door. "I'd rather talk to you…alone." Suddenly his eyes grow darker as he stares at me. I feel the room grow colder and my jaw shivers. I take his icy stare as a hint and I quickly get up from the leather seat. I start to run out of the door when the carpet grabs my foot. I start to fling forward but two frigid hands reach out to catch me.

My body slams into marble. I can feel my breathing become uncontrollable and my heart running a mile. I slowly look up and realize I am being held in Edward's arms. He looks down at me and I can see his frozen face is searching mine. His eyes change rapidly from dark to light. His features soften up and his eyes turn into liquid gold. Edward begins to speak but I just smile awkwardly and struggle to pry myself away from his grip. He is not letting go.

He should've done that two days ago.

He looks at me once more with his smoldering eyes. I feel my body turn into putty in his arms. I feel the room start to spin and I wonder how long we've been staring at each other. I feel his grasp loosen and I twist my way out of his arms and make my getaway out the door. I head for the stairs to Alice's room when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Bella…please don't walk away," Edward's sensual voice rings in my ears. My feet begin to move quicker but Edward's are faster. He reaches the top of the stairs before I do.

I stop mid-step and look at him. Utter perfection. His arms are folded across his chest. I check his eyes and they still look golden. I take a big gulp and wait for him to speak, my hand death gripping the railing.

"You're wearing my favorite sweater." His whole face lightens up as he smiles. I feel so uncomfortable as he speaks to me as if nothing happened. I feel frozen in place, not knowing what to do, what to say, what to think. Is he cured? Are we still together?

I can't do this now. I start to turn around but I feel a cold hand on my wrist, stopping me. A shiver runs through my whole body at his touch. I ache to have him touch me more.

"Wait. Carlisle already told me what happened." His voice is smooth and soft.

My mouth feels dry and my throat hurts. I struggle to form words. "He has?" I manage to sputter out.

He simply chuckles and points to his temple. Of course he read Carlisle's mind once he entered the study. I ease my tense stance and he lets go of his hand from my wrist. If only he would embrace me wholly. What I would give to be held in his arms.

He shuffles his feet around once more. Since when did Edward Cullen not know what to say? "Can you come up to my room, please? I think it is impertinent that we discuss this." He reaches his hand out to me for me to take it. I stare at it for a few seconds and reluctantly place my mine in his. His hold is gentle and soft as he guides me up the rest of the stairs into his room.

He takes my other hand and faces me. My heart starts pounding in my throat and his cold hands aren't helping my shivering. He looks down and caresses my hands gently with his thumbs.

"Bella, how can I begin to lament the horror that was done to you?" He looks back up and at me. His eyes are clouded over again in an attempt to make them glisten with tears. I can feel my own begin to water. "I am so enormously, immensely sorry for what happened. It was not I speaking those words. You must know I never, ever thought any of those statements in my normal state of mind. Just thinking about how you must have felt that night…" He winces at his own statement. I can feel a tear trickle down my cheek at his sincerity. Could he be cured? "I hate myself for letting this happen to you. I love you with my entire being Bella. If my heart could, it would beat only for you. Always for you."

Edward looks deep in my eyes and my mouth hangs open slightly at the wonder of his words. He must be back to being himself.

I smile at this thought and release my hands from his and begin to trail them up his arms. I hear him let out a sigh of relief as they reach his shoulders. I grab his neck and push my body into his. He wraps his arms around my body and lifts me up as we spin around in our embrace. He's back! My Edward has returned to me. The spell is broken.

Suddenly he heaves me off his chest and I stumble to the floor. My bottom hits the carpet and the wind is knocked out of me. I look at Edward for some answers and I find that his eyes have returned to their icy black once more. His jaw is clenched and his hands have turned into fists. I stay locked in my position on the floor as I gaze up at him for some explanation.

"Edward?" I say softly.

His eyes shut and he continues to keep his hands in fists. He shakes his head a couple of times and I notice his hands beginning to ease back. He opens his eyes and looks at me, still on the floor. I can only stare at him in disbelief.

He kneels down by my side. "Bella, I'm so incredibly sorry." Edward lifts his hand and cups the side of my face. His eyes are a smooth gold color. "I've not been myself lately. And I'll be damned to hurt you again."

I feel my face melt into his hands, despite the cold he radiates. "Edward, I know you haven't been yourself. I forgive you of course. But you cannot begin to imagine how hard these past few days have been." He hangs his head low. "I only know now that you didn't mean any of it. Please don't worry about what's been done. Right now, we must try to fight this. Did you get everything that I discussed with Carlisle?"

He looks back up at me and nods. "I understood the majority of it. Tanya's been manipulating my thoughts. Or she did two nights ago but did not complete it, which is why I've been going in and out of being under control lately, isn't it?"

I nod my head. "Yes. It's slowly wearing off but I'm afraid that she may come back to finish what she started."

Edward looks at me intensely. "Finish?"

"Yes. She can make you leave me forever. She knows she didn't bind the manipulation correctly. I'm afraid she'll be back soon. Alice saw her being given a mission. She didn't see what exactly, but we have to take any precaution we can."

His face turns sullen and his body moves towards mine. He's within inches of me. Reluctantly he places his arms around me. I crash into his hard chest and wrap my arms around him. I hold on tight and never want to let go.

"Edward…" His grip is soft yet firm as he holds me close.

"We shall take every precaution we can, Bella. I can assure you that nothing, absolutely nothing will happen to you. And I can be even more certain that nothing will happen to me either." He starts rocking me back and forth in his arms, caressing my arm as he speaks. "And I mean _every_ precaution."

"Even in the shower?" I raise one eyebrow.

"Possibly." He gives me his best crooked smile and winks.

"You're such a guy." He laughs and we continue to enjoy our embrace.


	19. Chapter 19: Saved

19

Edward

I love the fact that Bella can take a joke in light of the situation at hand. Although, it is a perfectly good excuse. I quietly laugh to myself at her response. Gentleman or not, Bella has brought out sides in me I never knew existed. I feel more and more human every day and I like it.

As I rock her body back and forth in my arms I can't help but think of the warning she gave me. Tanya will be back to finish what she has started. If only my mind wasn't weak and susceptible. If only I was able to block out Tanya. If only I could be stronger. If only I could be like Bella.

I kiss the top of her strawberry scented head and we sit in silence. So many emotions are being poured out in this moment and yet no words are being exchanged. I can feel her heart beat, I can feel the blood run through her veins, and I can feel her warmth. Oh what I would give to keep it that way.

I love Bella but changing her is definitely not the right decision. There must be some other way, something we're missing to keep her human, yet not have her or me age…

If only I could be human. I've spent decades trying and wishing to turn human. Or wake up and realize that it was all just a dream. But now, I have something _worth_ turning human for. Sure, I will miss the strength and being practically immortal but the pros certainly outweigh the cons. Bella and I can have a _family_. Children to raise and cherish with the love equal to that of our own. How I long to be able to give her the gift of life, yet I am damned to this existence for all eternity. And there is no way I want that to happen to Bella.

She looks up and stares deep within me. I can't help but be mesmerized by the sea of rich brown in her eyes. So caring, kind, loving. I give her a warm smile and her cheeks fill with the most exquisite of colors. My fingers graze the side of them, taking in their warmth. I can hear her heart quicken as I touch her.

_Edward…_

Bella? That's impossible… I look at her quizzically. She notices something's wrong.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Her tone drowns in worry.

_Oh, I've missed you. _

The voice is coming from the window. My head whips around. They must be standing outside.

"Bella, stay here." I get up and then I hear it again.

_Come to the window._

Tanya.

No. Not now.

_Do it. I command you._

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella is at my side now. I can feel her hand on my arm. My whole body feels tingly. My head starts to feel heavy again.

No!

_That's it. Come to the window Edward where I can see you._

My feet start moving but I don't want them to. I must stop this! My leg starts shaking violently as I try to resist. Eventually it lands with a huge thud that shakes the floor.

"Edward! No! Is it Tanya?" Bella shakes my arm like many mornings I've done to help her wake up from her slumber. My head feels so sleepy…

Her arm slips from mine as I crash into the windowsill. I look down and there she is. Tanya. Her eyes are the brilliant white as they were before. I can't help but stare.

_Good, now for the ending._

Before Tanya can relay any other instructions I feel another body next to mine. Bella.

"No!" She screams out the window down below. I can barely hear her as my thoughts and ears are only on Tanya.

But then there is a break in the connection. I see Tanya break away from me and gaze up at Bella. I feel arms around my waist and a tugging force trying to back me away. I feel so drowsy I give in to this force. I feel my body tumble backwards onto the floor. Only, the floor feels surprisingly soft and round.

It is only then I realize I have fallen on top of Bella. She pushes me aside and I hit the floor in a thump. I cannot move. My body feels drugged, idle. I look up and see Bella at my side.

My lazy mouth can only form one word: "Bella…"

"Edward? Edward, look at me."

My head reluctantly turns on its side. She's so beautiful…

"Edward you must resist! Do you understand me? Think about anything, anything but what she's said to you. Be stronger! For me! For us…"

I feel her holding my hand in hers and a droplet of water on my cheek. Tears. My eyes shift and see she's crying.

_Edward! Come. Back. Now._

No.

She squeezes my hand harder. My body starts shaking as it yearns to get up and run to the voice.

"No!" I can hear Bella's voice. Suddenly I feel a weight on top of me. My head turns back up and I see Bella has climbed on top of me. Her legs straddle mine as I try to resist the urge I cannot control. She leans towards me and places her hands on my shoulders. My body tenses and suddenly becomes super charged. I _have_ to get to the window.

I don't think. I just react. I throw the body off that's on mine and head toward the window. Just then something holds me back. A force I cannot control. Arms link mine and pull me back. Away from the opening. Away from the voice.

Resist. You must resist.

But I can't.

I feel the force settle me down on my knees. I can see other figures surround me but all I can recognize is Bella. Everything surrounding her is in a haze. She knees in front of me and holds my head up. Oh how it feels so heavy in her hands. I close my eyes. My body begins to feel weak and tired again. I still hear the voice calling me but my mind is in such a haze. I open them and see Bella's eyes locked onto mine. The depth of brown pulls me in.

"Edward." My thoughts begin to form. My body perks up at her voice. "Please. Don't do this. Block her out. You said you would never hurt me. You will never leave me. I love you Edward. I love you."

I see a glimmer of a tear roll down her cheek. She shouldn't be sad.

What am I doing?

How could I let this happen?

"Bella?" I stammer.

_No. Obey me!_

No!

My eyes squint and I can feel my face tighten as I try to force her out. My head starts pounding. I start to force my arms out of the grip but the force behind them is too strong.

Resist!

Obey!

Bella.

Tanya.

Human.

Vampire.

Love.

Authority.

Bella. Think of her. Her rosy cheeks. Her voice, her soft skin. Her warmth against the cold. Her strawberry hair and her brown eyes. Her steady heart beat. The heart that beats for me. Always me. Forever for me.

_Edward. Come to the window._

"No."

My mind races. My head is spinning. I feel out of control. I close my eyes and images race in my head. Bella in Biology. Bella almost getting killed by the van. Bella in the hospital. Bella in the meadow. In the Volvo. In the forest. In Italy. In her room. In the tent. In the forest during the fight. Wearing her engagement ring. Bella. Always Bella. Then like a flash of light, I collapse into the arms that have held me back.

A voice forces my eyes to open. "Edward?" I look at Bella's beautiful face more clearly than ever before. My head feels light and I don't feel dizzy at all.

_Edward? Do as I say. Come to the window._

But I do not move. Nor do I want to move.

Then I hear another voice down with Tanya's. Carlisle. He's found her out.

"Bella." She smiles and reaches out to me in an embrace. I hold her close and I can feel her sobbing on my shoulder. "Shh…it's alright. Everything's okay."

"You resisted. Didn't you?" Her face looks up at mine and I feel lucky as ever to have someone as caring as her to have my love.

I nod, "Yes. And it's all because of you Bella." I reach to her face to kiss her perfect lips when I notice we are not alone.

I look up and see Alice, Jasper, Esme and Rosalie standing all around my room, looking at Bella and me.

"Welcome back, Bro." Emmett pats me on the shoulder behind me as he gets up.

"Wait, you were the one holding me back?" I can't believe Emmett was stronger than me.

He laughs, "Yup. What can I say?" He lifts up his arms in a bodybuilding pose and I just shake my head.

"I wouldn't stay cocky for too long Emmett. I can still kick your ass and you know it."

"Fine. Prove it. Right here, right now." He crouches down, ready to pounce. I'm definitely not up for this right now.

"Maybe another time. You win for now." I turn back my attention to the beauty before me, Bella.

"Aw common, man." Emmett gets up and pleads to me. I turn back to him and shake my head once more. "Alright. But you're on! Good to see you back Edward." He pats my back once more as he, Rosalie, and Esme head out the door. I focus myself once more back to Bella. Although Alice and Jasper sit next to her.

"So you couldn't see this coming, Alice?" I tease her.

She punches my arm, "Hey! I tried! Tanya's a bit more powerful than I can manage."

"Speaking of Tanya," Bella softly says, "where is she?"

I take her hands in mine and rub their tops, "Carlisle found her outside my window. He grabbed her before she could get away." I see them all look at me strangely. "I heard him down below, with Tanya. I don't know where they went though."

My question is answered as Carlisle pops in my room. "Edward? Are you and Bella alright?"

"Yeah, Carlisle. We're safe." I look at Bella, thinking of what I could have done. Her skin is soft and her eyes are red from tears. I look down at our hands in shame. The pain I could have caused…

"Thanks guys, I think I've got it from here." Bella speaks as she hints to Alice and Jasper to leave.

_I missed you Edward,_ I hear Alice think before she leaves. I give her a half smile and nod once. She takes Jasper's hand and they walk past Carlisle by my door.

Carlisle starts to walk to where Bella and I are sitting. He squats down to join us. "Tanya's with Esme now. Once we heard Bella screaming, we knew what was going on at once. Emmett came up here first to restrain you, I ran around the house looking for Tanya, and Jasper helped keep your emotions focused. I told her that we knew what she has been doing and that we know she's with the Volturi. She's so shaken up; I almost don't believe she's capable of this kind of treachery. Anyways, she's to stay here with us until they come. She told me that she's supposed to meet with Aro in a few days, but I'd say we keep her here and see what happens."

I begin to worry. "Carlisle, do you think that's logical? Do we really want to keep her here?"

Carlisle turns and explains to both Bella and I. "I think so. She broke the law. If Aro instructed her to manipulate Edward, the Volturi warriors should be able to tell us so. If not, then I'm sure they will want to know about this."

I can't help but feel a pang of guilt and sorrow for Tanya. Yes, she's guilty and she should be punished, but I can't help but feel connected to her somehow.

Carlisle breaks my train of thought. "How did you do it Edward? If she was controlling you all the way from outside, it seems almost impossible to break her level of skill."

I know the answer immediately. I take Bella's hand and hold it to my chest, keeping my eyes locked on hers. "Simple. Bella's love and mine. She kept me focused. I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't let myself do it. Our love…saved me."


	20. Chapter 20: Almost Time

20

Bella

We did it. _We_ did it. I can't help but cry helplessly in Edward's arms at his last statement. I saved him with my love. _Our_ love. I had a feeling deep in my gut that something was going to happen, a test of sorts. I knew this wedding wouldn't go off without a hitch. But now I can relax.

Nothing can tear us apart. Not even vampire mind tricks. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Between this and Edward's ability to resist me, I think we can definitely attest to that.

Carlisle has left us to be alone. I could care less as long as Edward is beside me. I feel as if it has been hours just sitting here, wrapped so tightly next to his chest, but I don't care. I inhale his intoxicating scent and lock it away safe in my memory. I never want to forget it, nor this moment.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice dreamily interrupts my thoughts.

"Never been better."

He muffles a laugh. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

I smile and breathe out into the air. It feels so still yet warm. Amazing that I can feel warm so close to him. Yet I do. It's a connection that has transformed the both of us heart and soul, even if one of us possibly lacks both.

"Bella." I look up to his gorgeous face; I can smell his breath lingering on my nose. "I know I tell you that I love you often, but I believe one can never say it enough times to the one they love. I love you Bella. I love every part, every emotion, and every heartbeat of yours. I love that your skin feels so soft and warm in comparison to mine." He brushes some hair from my face and stops at my cheek. "So warm…" He rests his hand on it and I know he can tell my blood is racing to the place he touches. He smirks slightly as they fill with color and become warmer despite his obvious cool touch.

His half smile turns into lust. He takes his other hand and grabs my head into the most glorious kiss I've ever felt. My eyes close into a dream state.

I can never get used to this.

I melt into the kiss. Our lips move in unison and I can taste his breath. My momentarily still body recovers and I start to run my fingers through his bronze hair. I pull him closer into me and our intensity increases. Our lips push harder, hungrier against one another's.

Our lips separate for one brief moment and I hear one word escape his mouth:

"Bella…"

I open my eyes and he does not look angry, or thirsty, rather immersed in a rapture of love and desire. It circles all around our bodies. I want to explore his body, make him feel warmth and pleasure. He takes my hands and starts to stand. I stand with him, mesmerized as I stare into his eyes. He begins to walk towards his bed. I instinctively sit on top of the covers and Edward follows.

He looks deep within me as his hands travel from my shoulders and arms onto my legs sitting on his bed. I shiver with bliss at the sensations he brings me. He creeps closer and takes my head behind his hand. I can feel him lowering me onto the covers, his hand guiding me onto the soft pillow. I look up to his stunning face and he simply stares back.

He moves his body on top of mine. The weight is welcoming; I feel so close to him. His face is next to me, his cheek on mine. I place one hand on his hard back, the other runs through his hair.

I hear a soft whisper in my ear, "I want you." He lifts his head back in front of mine and softly nibbles my bottom lip ever so lightly. Self control at its best.

Edward continues to tease me, licking the edges of my lips slightly. My eyes remain closed taking in the moment. His lips move from mine and kiss my eyelids. I feel hot all around my body as he continues to kiss my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and the corners of my mouth. Oh this is torture. I can feel myself try to move closer to his body from under him. I try to pull him closer but one of his hands rests on my waist, gripping the side, holding me down. Even though he doesn't say it, he creates boundaries.

But he said he wants me. I crave his touch, his full embrace.

I open my eyes and stare straight into his shimmering eyes. I slightly open my legs, inviting him nearer to my body and say, "Then take me."

Edward becomes frozen on top of me. Have I said something wrong?

His face becomes animated again. "Bella…are you sure?" He whispers so softly, how could he hurt me?

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." I give him my most reassuring smile, hiding my fear and anxiety inside. Oh god is this it?

Edward brings back his cheek next to mine. I can feel the coolness of his breath on my ear. "I love you."

Chills travel through me. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and whisper, "I love you too."

I can feel his breath as he smiles next to my ear. His tongue traces the outline of my ear and I gasp for air. My hand grips tighter in his hair as his mouth travels down the length of my neck. He stops at my collarbone and inhales deeply. My heart temporarily stops beating, waiting for him to say this is too much but he simply exhales his cool breath back onto my neck.

My hand releases its grip from his bronze locks and both hands find themselves exploring his chest and back. He feels so muscular without even trying. Edward's face rises from my neck to my face and his lips collapse onto mine. I wonder if I can push the limit.

I stop kissing him. "Edward?"

He looks at me with the most smoldering stare, "What is it my love?" His hand brushes some of my hair from my face.

"I want to try something." He looks at me slightly worried. "It's nothing dangerous or over-the-top, just follow my lead. But if it does get to be too much, for you, then stop me. But please try…"

He nods his head once.

"Close your eyes," I whisper. He does and I'm unsure of how this will work. So, I go for it.

I begin kissing him as normal as kissing the man of my dreams can get. He follows my lead perfectly. I slow down and begin to part our lips. I can feel his breath on mine and I start to get dizzy.

Now is not the time to pass out!

I trace my tongue all around his mouth, and end by sucking on his perfect lips. We continue to kiss and I only press deeper into him. It's now or never. I slowly move my tongue into his mouth and meet his. I feel him slightly recoil back. I know he thinks this is dangerous, but what's the harm if I'm only going to be changed in a few days? He finally catches on and our tongues dance around each other in the most heated kiss of my life. Our mouths move in unison as both our hands grip each other's hair. I can feel my breathing becoming erratic, my heart in my throat. My hands grip his shirt, I feel so alive, so amazing.

I can feel my body start to ache for his touch again. I begin to pull my lips away from his when he pulls away, sucking on my tongue as the finale.

I'm breathless, speechless. I can say I French-kissed a vampire and lived to tell the tale. Our eyes meet once more and we both smile at each other.

"That was interesting." Edward says to me, winking one eye.

"Uh…yeah…interesting," I can barely speak.

He kisses my cheek and soon we're back to my experiment. His tongue traces my lips and he lightly nibbles on them from time to time. I don't feel inhibited with him. I feel as if I can do anything with him, to him. I want to please him, make him feel as amazing as he makes me feel.

My hands lower onto his back again and I can't help but feel his skin under his shirt. I lightly graze my hands over his chest and his kiss becomes deeper. I can feel him breathing more into my mouth. I grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head.

He doesn't stop me.

I stop and stare for a moment at his bare chest. Perfection. No other word can describe what I see. Edward's skin is as pale as his face, his muscles so well defined, and no trace of any chest hair. His milky skin feels so smooth as I run my hands up and over his shoulder muscles, and down to his round pecks. We begin to kiss again and I run my hands up over his shoulders down to his back. I can feel his muscles tighten under my touch as I travel lower and lower down his back to the top of his jeans.

I pull him closer into me, making contact with my most sensitive of areas. The sensation catches me by surprise. A moan escapes my lips into Edward's mouth. His mouth moves faster and the pleasurable sound only makes him push harder into me. Only this time, a sound escapes from Edward's lips: a deep sigh and a moan alike. It's by far the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

I begin to lightly run my nails up his back to his shoulders. Yet again another deep sound is made. I suppose I caught him off guard; he quickly sits up.

"God Bella you're driving me crazy." He tightens his eyes for a second to calm himself down. When he opens them up again, they're still a brilliant gold hue. "We shouldn't be doing this. We decided on the wedding night, that's it."

I can't help but feel disappointed. We were doing so well! "But look at how well you kept calm! That's progress, don't you think?"

"Bella, that's not the issue. I really have no problem controlling myself anymore. It's just…does this feel right to you?"

"It feels amazing, Edward."

He nods his head in agreement. "Yes, it does." Then he moves closer to me, rubbing my arm as the hairs begin to stand up. "What I mean is that, are you okay with right now?"

I smile and laugh a bit to myself. Sometimes I can't believe how incredibly kind and selfless Edward is to me. I pull my body closer to him, grab his face and say, "stop talking and just kiss me."

Edward

The next thing I knew, Bella's lips are on mine as she pushes me flat on my back. I'm overcome. Her lips radiate such heat; they feel like fire blazing around my mouth. I do not stop her.

Bella slowly rises from our kiss. She straddles my body and continues to stroke my exposed chest. Everything is so intensified; my body feels so exuberant, like her touch recharges me, an electric connection that unites us. She bends down to my face again, her lips on mine, her hair swaying all around my head.

God the scent she is emitting, my venom pulses harder as each minute ticks by. Stay focused, enjoy, but do not falter. Bella pins my arms down as she teases me the same way I did to her by slowly licking my neck. My body starts to shake a little at the intensity of the pleasure. She sits up once more and begins to press harder into me. I can feel her breasts push into me.

My head and neck strain back as my body instinctively rises to meet hers. She lets my arms go and rests her elbows on my chest as she plays with my hair. I wrap my arms around her body, feeling her every curve.

The warmth Bella radiates is so enticing, so inviting. I look her straight in the eye and move my hand under her sweater by her belly button. She lets out a gasp at my touch. Her skin is so soft and supple, if I could spend eternity kissing every inch of her body I would. My hand moves to her back and up past her bra to her shoulders. My hands move back down and around to her waist.

She does not stop me.

I pick at the bottom of the sweater and begin to guide it up. She responds by lifting her arms, so that the blue sweater can easily come off her beautiful body. As it passes her head, her hair falls ever so delicately around her face.

We look intensely in each other's eyes for a moment, realizing this is the furthest either one of us has ever gone. I sit up to meet her face and brush a few stray strands behind her ear. My hand cups her face and I kiss Bella's lips with the slightest of touches. As I pull away we still look directly in each other's eyes. No one moves.

Bella looks down to her exposed upper body and it is only then I see she's wearing a very pretty lace blue bra that matches the sweater. I wait for desire to rush over me like a normal teenage boy would in my position, but instead only love sweeps around the both of us. It's as electric as her touch before.

She begins to open her mouth to speak, but shuts it at once.

"Bella? What is it?" I whisper softly, caressing her bare arm that sits next to me.

"Maybe…" I nod for her to continue. "Maybe, we should wait." She expects my response, but I only look at her to say more. "I mean, this was…amazing…no words can describe it, but…Edward."

"It's alright Bella."

"I love you too much. I want to wait. It'll only make it even more amazing." She grins and her eyes sparkle with slight mischief.

I silently thank her as I pull her into my chest, my arms wrap around her as she wraps her arms around me. The skin-to-skin contact is so new, so tempting to finish what we started, but she's right. We _should_ wait.

I kiss the top of her head. "Let's just take our time. With you Bella, the moment can only be perfect. You deserve so much better than what I've been to you these past few days, how could I take you now?" I can tell I've upset her slightly. "Bella, you mean more than my own existence to me. The right time will come. But I can't say that I didn't want it right now, too." I give her an equally mischievous smile back and she laughs.

"Put your clothes back on Edward Cullen," she flings my shirt onto my lap as she pulls back on her sweater, gets up and heads for my door.

I look at her covered body and laugh to myself as I start to put my shirt back on as I stand up. "I'll admit I could get used to this."

She looks back at me with her mouth open and begins to laugh.

I take her hand as we head out the door. "But we have the rest of eternity, so what's the rush?" I kiss the back of her hand and her cheeks fill with color once more.

Eternity.

If only her cheeks could blush for eternity.

--I'm planning on finishing this by the end of the weekend, I swear! Hold on tight guys! :) --


	21. Chapter 21: The Threat

21

Bella

I can feel my heart rate slowly come back to normal as Edward and I, hand-in-hand, ascend the Cullen's staircase back down into the dining room. Esme sits by the window in the front room reading and Alice sits at the dining room table staring at massive amounts of paper sprawled out all over the table.

I take a closer look and notice they're seating arrangements for the wedding reception. Thank god it's her and not me.

"Ugh!" Alice tosses one of the sheets across the table. She looks up and notices we've entered the room. Her and Edward exchange glances quickly. "Well, now I have to rearrange the seating charts _again_." She gets up from her chair and walks around to where the tossed paper lies.

"What's going on?" I wonder.

Edward answers for Alice, who is muttering very quickly under her breath. "Apparently the rest of the Denali coven left. Once they heard about Tanya, they didn't want to get involved, so they traveled back to Alaska."

"Wow, some family they are." I can't believe they would just leave Tanya here.

"Bella, you have to understand that our family and theirs are much different. Theirs is all women, firstly, and it's very rare to see vampires come together in large groups such as ours. By nature, vampires are extremely independent and selfish. If they all had mates, however, I would assume that they wouldn't leave her so lightly. But their instincts are to run when danger calls. Every man, well woman in this case, for herself."

A different voice enters the room. "And at any rate, they wouldn't be able to help her." Carlisle has joined the three of us in the dining room. "Her fate is up to the Volturi. They decide what becomes of her. Speaking of the Volturi, Edward and Bella, can I talk to you in my study once more please?"

I look up to Edward's face and for a moment he looks worried. He notices my gaze and gives me an instant smile.

Alice chimes in. "Good it's about time you tell them what I saw. I'm going to get Jasper. I need a break from all this wedding stuff." She gets up and prances out the front door, to the river.

Carlisle holds out his arm for us to enter the study. I enter first followed by Edward and Carlisle who shuts the door behind him.

"Bella," Carlisle begins, "Alice saw a vision of the Volturi here in Forks." My heart skips a beat. "She said that it was soon. Possibly tomorrow even. At any rate, we do not know the meaning of their arrival. My guess is either to check up on Tanya, or you." Okay now my heart stops beating all together. I feel Edward squeeze my hand, sensing my fear. I calm down slightly. Now would be a great time to have Jasper here.

I take a deep breath. "So what do we do?"

Carlisle starts pacing around the room. "We just wait. We've given them a promise and I know Aro trusts my word more than many others'. But what we can do is keep Tanya here for now and tell them what happened with her. We have to tell them everything. Edward, do you remember how she did it?"

"Yes, for the most part. I can at least describe it for them."

"Good, that will suffice."

I can't help but think of Tanya's fate. "Will they kill her?" I ask Carlisle.

Carlisle shakes his head, "I don't know. They might. Sometimes they give the fate of those who break minor laws into the hands of another vampire, or a group of them, a jury, of sorts. We don't know the full story yet, so we'll just have to wait and see what they decide."

Both Edward and Carlisle's heads jerk up and look at the door. Their eyes become wide and bodies still; something's at the door. I open my mouth to ask what's wrong when I hear faint footsteps running away and the front door slamming.

Edward's voice chills the room. "Tanya. She heard everything. She's running now. We must stop her!"

Carlisle grabs his arm before Edward can move. "No! She cannot hide from the Volturi. She knows this. Plus, Alice has a hold on her as well. She found a way to become immune to her powers, like you have Edward. She's not running away."

"How do you know that?" I stand in between Edward and Carlisle, both faces determined and hard.

"I made her…a deal of sorts. She knows how much trouble she already is in. I made sure that she would get the lesser of the punishment possible if she didn't run away. Plus, Edward, did you hear where she was going?"

"No," his face softens slightly, defeated. "Just that she needed to get away…to think is what I heard. Then she was gone."

Carlisle moves to the door, opens it and calls out for Alice. But she is already in the dining room, Jasper in tow. "Did you see her running?"

"Not until just now." Alice closes her eyes, visualizing Tanya. "She's just thinking. She's at Olympia Park. She plans on returning before dawn."

Edward and I step out of Carlisle's study and into the dining room with the rest of them. He pulls me closer to him, an instinct to protect me. His arm drapes across my chest, holding me tight.

I can feel a low rumble deep in his chest. "Good," Edward says. "Is she staying there?"

Alice closes her eyes once more. "I don't know. She doesn't really know what to do. I'll keep an eye on her though."

Carlisle rubs Alice's shoulder, "Thank you Alice. We don't want to cause her any more damage than what's already been done."

Edward lets go of my body, and this time his low rumble turns into a deep growl that escapes as he talks. "You're _protecting_ her? After what she's done?!"

"No Edward." Carlisle's voice is now a booming authoritative force. "I'm only trying to help her. She is a part of us, after all. She doesn't know better. She was acting on pure instinct and had nothing else to go by. She was heartbroken and didn't know what to do. Without her, Edward, I doubt you would be the man you are today, with Bella especially, you know that." Edward's stance relaxes and he nods his head. "Good." His voice returns to the normal sultry sound. "Now, it's getting late. Bella should probably be getting back home. Alice will keep an eye on Tanya."

I see Edward nod to Carlisle then exchange serious glances with Alice. She nods her head once and Edward takes me by the hand, leading me out of the house.

"Wait!" Edward stops mid-step by the foyer. I turn around back to Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. "What does this all mean? Am I in danger?"

Carlisle speaks. "No. Tanya knows what she's done. And I doubt she would want to do any more harm."

Edward interrupts him. "And I'll be with you too Bella." His smile is so seductive and sweet. I ease up a bit and feel my body become warm and comforted. I give Jasper a little smile and he nods back.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later." I wave good-bye to the Cullens and Edward and I walk outside to his Volvo.

The drive is quiet. Edward holds my hand the entire trip and we exchange glances every now and then. My heart flutters every time I catch his eyes. We pull up to my house and I can see Charlie's cruiser parked in his spot.

"He's not worried." Edward informs me. "He's just a bit hungry."

I laugh and kiss Edward good-bye. "See you in a bit."

"Less than a bit, I promise." He squeezes my hand and kisses the top of it. I can feel myself blushing. He laughs quietly to himself as I step out of the car. I walk up to the door, turn around and see Edward pulling out of the driveway back onto the street. His engine becomes a faint hum as he speeds back to his house.

I step inside and see Charlie sitting comfortably in his chair in front of the tv. He looks up and sees I've come home.

"Hey there Bells! How was your time with Alice?" He only looks up for a brief moment before returning back to his baseball game.

"Great! Just what I needed actually."

"So glad to here it kiddo. Did you do anything about what we talked about?" This time he's fully acknowledging me, intrigued and anxious.

I nod. "Yup. Edward was there." His eyes grow wider. "But it's okay. He just needed some time for himself." I can see Charlie's not buying it too much. "Here, why don't I cook you some dinner and we'll talk about everything."

"Sounds good. I'm starving!"

I laugh and say to myself, "I know."


	22. Chapter 22: Wake Up Call

22

3 Days Later

Okay, now's the time to panic. The wedding is _tomorrow_.

I stare at the same calendar I did 6 days ago and become more aware than ever that I'm getting married.

And I'm kind of excited about it.

I smile from ear to ear and my heart starts fluttering with anticipation. Alice told me I could sleep in this morning since tomorrow is going to be a huge day. I take a glace at my alarm clock. Eleven o'clock in the morning. Perfect. Just the right amount of sleep I needed.

Edward left last night with Carlisle for a last minute hunting trip, although Edward called it more of a bonding excursion. I start to laugh thinking about what Carlisle will say to Edward. What can he say? I'm sure Edward's heard it all.

Three days have passed without incident with Tanya or the Volturi. Alice has kept a steady eye on both, and so far nothing has really changed. She still sees Tanya's messed up mind and the Volturi are still coming to Forks. I shiver at the thought. The Volturi can be so unpredictable. Carlisle told me to expect the unexpected, the worst. I just hope that they stay away until after tomorrow.

I hear the front door downstairs close and Charlie's voice from the kitchen. "Oh hello Edward!" Edward's back! I can feel myself becoming lightheaded. "Getting ready for the big day tomorrow?" I giggle at Charlie's attempts at small talk.

"Most definitely Chief Swan." I can only imagine Charlie's chest puff up a bit at the mention of his title. "There's still plenty of work to be done, but thankfully Alice has that under control. Plus I doubt she will let anyone get in her way."

I hear Charlie laugh, "That's probably true! Um, I don't know if Bella's awake yet, she told me she would be taking advantage of Alice's day off."

I tiptoe back into my bed. I love it when Edward wakes me up.

I hear his voice from halfway up the stairs. "It's okay Charlie, she won't mind being woken up." That's definitely true.

I do my best pretending to sleep when I hear Edward enter my room. I can't help but smile feeling his presence.

"Bella, I could hear your heartbeat from downstairs," I don't move. "Or if you're really asleep, I'll just come back later." I hear the door begin to close. No! Not fair!

"Wait!" I pop up from under the covers. "That's not fair!" My breath is slightly taken away at how amazing he looks this morning. The light emerging from my window casts shadows on his chiseled face, his exposed skin reflecting millions of facets of sparkling light in my room. His brilliant white polo creates a milky effect against his skin and his lightly distressed jeans hug his thighs in all the right spots. Geez, I'm so easily distracted these days!

Edward laughs and moves towards my bed. He comes around to the side of my bed, sits next to me, and softly pulls my head towards him as he kisses the top of it. "Good morning Bella."

I rub my eyes, "It definitely is." Edward smiles and kisses my cheek. "You're back early from the hunting trip," I notice.

"Well considering I've been gone for about 15 hours, I think I came home just at the right time." He's right. I've been asleep for most of that time. "Charlie seems to be warming up to me. Tell me again how you explained to him why I was gone?"

My mind flashes back to Tuesday night when I was cooking dinner for Charlie.

"I just told him that you needed some time to yourself." Edward raises his eyebrows, not believing Charlie took that excuse. "Well, I had to tell him that you were so worried about a lot of things, that you couldn't really explain it to me that night you left. You got a bit of cold feet and had to leave. I just told him that I overreacted as usual. And I also said that Alice was so worried about me because she had to tell me that you just needed some time to think, but of course I didn't want to hear it. I think I did pretty well, don't you think?"

"Sounds believable. Especially your parts." He laughs and I nudge him in his side, but my elbow ends up being the hurt end. "Careful," he takes my arm as I stop rubbing my elbow. Suddenly I am very aware that I'm only wearing a flimsy camisole and boy short panties under the bed sheets. I would've dressed a bit more if it weren't for the August heat and my assumption Edward would be gone for the majority of the day. I pull the sheets closer to my chest and neck, trying to prevent any temptation.

One more day. That's all.

Edward's hand caresses my arm and travels up to my neck where it lingers. "Are you nervous Bella?"

In more ways than he can imagine. "Um no. Why?"

"You're so tense by your shoulders. Here," he moves the covers away from my body, exposing it. His hand stops rubbing my neck and I can feel he's stopped breathing. My eyes look around the room, waiting for him to say something. "Uh…" he clears his throat and I can hear him swallow. "Lets move you a bit this way," and I feel his hands at my waist, pushing me more towards the end of the bed. He moves so quickly as he sits behind me on my bed.

Edward pushes my hair to one side and places his hands on the tops f my shoulders. The cold they bring is so welcoming. I shiver and start to feel goose bumps. I fold my arms across my chest, preventing any other kind of exposure.

"Relax." I can feel his cool breath on my neck and I unfold my arms. I might as well enjoy this fully. I close my eyes as he rubs my neck and shoulders, both hands in perfect unison melting away my stress and anxiety. I breathe in and catch a full whiff of Edward's intoxicating scent, so sweet, yet masculine. I can feel my head starting to get light headed. My mind is hazy and I can feel my body loosing control of itself. My head sways, lost in the moment. Then my body begins to sway slowly in tune with his hands. I can feel I'm getting more and more relaxed when suddenly I feel myself fall a little too close to the edge of the bed.

Edward's hands catch me before I can go tumbling to the floor. "Hey there!" He picks me up and steadies me back on the bed. "Are you okay?" He smiles at me in a worried, yet amused way.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy there."

"Dizzy? Wow I must have some hands." He winks at me with twinkling eyes.

I laugh slightly as I rub my temples. "You have no idea."

He smiles once more and kisses my forehead. "Common, get dressed. We've got a big day ahead of us doing absolutely nothing."

"I like the sound of that." I get up and I can feel Edward's stare behind me as I walk over to my closet. I smile to myself, enjoying teasing him. I look over my shoulder, fully expecting him to be ogling over my backside, but instead I see him looking out my window. "What you looking at?" I say as I grab a pair of jeans and a light blue tee.

"Nothing in particular. Every now and then I see some movement over by the forest, but it's probably an animal. I can't tell for sure, but I don't hear any thoughts." He seems so caught up on this.

"Always protecting me aren't you?" I'm fully dressed and hug him from behind.

Edward turns around and hugs me close. "I will always want you safe Bella. And that means taking every precaution I can, including movement in the forest. I'd much rather be safe than sorry. If I lose you…" He brings me closer into his chest. His grip around me is so tight, so secure.

"There's no need to finish that sentence. I already know the answer."

Edward's hold loosens, "Let's go see what trouble Alice is having with the wedding." I can't help but laugh and feel sorry for her as well, but she insisted on doing the whole thing herself.

We ascend the stairs into the kitchen where Charlie is sitting at the table, reading the paper. Why is he home?

"Hey Charlie," I say. "Don't you have some Chief business to be getting to?"

"Nope. Not today kiddo. I took today and tomorrow off for the wedding. I need today to prepare myself for tomorrow." He gives me a wholehearted grin and I smile back.

"Well don't beat yourself up too much. I need someone to walk me down the aisle you know." I can see tears welling up in his eyes and I can feel some beginning to form in mine. I walk over to where he sits and give my Dad a big hug. Out of all the times I dreaded this place, Charlie has been one of the constants in my life I can always depend on. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells." He turns his head to wipe his eyes away from Edward's view. "Alright you kids be good and stay out of trouble."

"Will do Charlie." Edward chimes in. "I'll have her back before dinner time."

We step outside when what Edward just said registers in my mind. "Wait, back before dinner time? So I won't get to spend all day with you?"

"Well you were sleeping for a good portion of it." He smiles at me.

"But you will be back soon after, right?" He looks at me and shakes his head "no". "What! You men I have to spend _another_ night alone? Don't do this to me Edward!"

"Bella, I have to!"

"You have to? Give me one reason why."

"I can give you two. One: I need to go hunting once more with Carlisle before…tomorrow night." Okay understandable. "And secondly, it's bad luck to see the bride after dusk before the wedding." He pulls me close and reaches down to my lips for a quick kiss. Oh the powers of persuasion.

"Fine." I give up as he swings me over his shoulders, ready for the run to the Cullens' house.

"Bella, after tonight, there will never be a night I go without spending it by your side. We have the rest of eternity."

I definitely like the sound of that.


	23. Chapter 23: They're Coming

23

My hair is all over the place after Edward stops running and sets me down on the ground in front of the house. I try finger combing through it but resort to placing it in a ponytail instead.

I shuffle a few pebbles under my feet. "So what's it been like with Tanya still around here?"

Edward gives me a curious face. "Well you should know. You've been here everyday."

"I know, but I mean what's it like…for you?" I bite my lip in anticipation of his response. Since Edward came back into focus he never mentions her.

"I won't lie, it's a bit odd. She doesn't say much actually. Just wanders around the house, takes a peak at Alice's wedding stuff and runs around mostly. She hasn't said a word to me."

"That is odd. Do you think she's up to something?"

"Impossible. Alice and I would both know if she was in an instant. And like Carlisle said, she wouldn't dare run from the Volturi."

I suppose that makes me feel more at ease but I can't help but feel that something's up.

As we make our way into the house Alice is frantically making last minute phone calls and shuffling through piles of paper. She looks up at Edward and I and gives us a little wave before she turns back to the wedding stuff.

He takes my hand as we head up the stairs to his room.

The rest of the day is normal like any other day at the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett fight about the most minuscule things, only to be heard making out the next minute. Esme is either reading or tending to her garden. Carlisle is in his study. The only out of the ordinary thing is Alice. I've never seen her so erratic and stressed out like this. All the last minute wedding plans have made her even more controlling than usual. Jasper is constantly at her side trying to calm her down or convince her not to kill the caterers.

Meanwhile, Edward and I just lie on his bed and simply talk. It makes me think back to the early days when we would switch asking each other questions about our lives. He asks me constantly if I would like to do something but in all honesty, this is all I want to do; just talk and enjoy each other's company. I want to soak up as much time alone with Edward as much as I can so the night won't be too unbearable.

The hours tick by and soon it's five o'clock.

Edward kisses my ear lobes and whispers "I should be taking you back before night begins to fall."

"Mmmm do you have to?"

I hear him laugh by my ear. "Unfortunately I must." One last kiss below my ear lobe on my neck and he sits up from lying down on the bed. He stands on the ground and extends his hand for me to take.

"Ugh, this sucks." I can't help but mope. Today went by too fast.

"For lack of a better word, yes it does. But the sooner I get you home, the sooner you will be fast asleep in your bed, and the sooner you will wake up on our wedding day." Edward bends down, holds my hands and kisses me.

I am overruled. "Then let's get me home."

He takes my hand and as we're about to walk down the stairs, a loud noise is heard from the dining room.

We run down and see Alice's face frozen in place, her cell phone broken in pieces on the floor. We walk up to Alice and Edward tries to read what she's seeing.

Suddenly Edward grabs my arm and holds me close, back in that protective stance as before. Alice's eyes turn into worry and she mutters one word:

"Volturi."

I gasp and feel rumbling erupt in Edward's chest. I notice that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Tanya have entered the room having heard the same noise as we did.

Carlisle breaks the silence. "When?"

"Tonight. Midnight."

Tanya scrambles out of the room and out the front door. Now why is she in such a hurry? I look to Edward, hoping he's heard her thoughts but he seems to not even notice Tanya's disappearance. No one has. He stares straight at Alice reading her mind instead. I turn my attention back to Alice.

"Anything else?" Carlisle looks back and forth between Edward and Alice.

"Aro is with them. I thought he never comes along with the warriors. Apparently this is no chance meeting." Alice says, eyes still closed.

Carlisle looks just as surprised as the rest of us. "Well normally he never leaves Volterra except under very important circumstances, life and death ones. Situations that Jane and her warriors cannot handle alone."

I gulp loudly and Edward holds me close by my waist. While Jane frightens me to death, Aro scares me to my very core. Underneath his cheery exterior is the ultimate need to dominate, and he won't stop until he is satisfied at all costs.

At my cost.

Alice opens her eyes, "That's it. I can't see what they're planning when they get here because they haven't yet."

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle says. "Keep an eye on them." Alice nods her head and begins to pick up her cell phone pieces off the ground. "In the mean time, Edward bring Bella back home. You shouldn't be troubled with this on the eve of your wedding. We'll take care of things here, I promise."

I look up at Edward, insisting that I stay here, protected, but he's looking at Carlisle. Edward nods his head and looks down to me. "Please don't fret about this. I would rather have you at home as well, where you'll be much safer than here." He bends down to kiss my forehead and gives me his best reassuring smile.

Alice chimes in, "Bella I want you here at 8am _sharp_ tomorrow."

"Okay no problem." I reply.

"On second thought, I'll just pick you up at 7:55. Don't worry Bella. I'm watching them." Her eyes twinkle as she hugs me goodbye.

Edward's hand rests at the small of my back as he leads me towards the front door. I look back and see Alice and Carlisle talking to one another once more. I can't help but feel guilty for placing my soon-to-be new family in any danger. Even if they're virtually indestructible, I'll always worry about the Cullens, especially Edward, more than myself.

We step outside and walk to the line of cars outside the house. He opens the silver door and I slip into the soft leather seat. I rest my hand on my chin as I look out the window to the brilliant white house. Before I know it, we're zooming past trees and on our way back to my house. I stare out the window the entire time, lost in thought.

What do the Volturi want? They know the Cullens plan on changing me. Why can't they wait a few days?

And why is Aro coming? If Jane can't handle whatever the visit is about, then what _is_ the visit for?

Sure, Tanya is with the Volturi, but do they know she's here? Why can't she just be a messenger?

I have no idea what's going on. But all I do know, is that I'm scared to death.


	24. Chapter 24: Destiny

24

Tanya

I've run for what seems like hundreds of miles before I reach them. It's nearly nightfall and they come towards me neatly in a line of five, cloaks dragging behind them.

"Ah Tanya." Aro's voice eerily dances in the wind. "We didn't think you'd make it." His deep red eyes shine in the sunset and his devious smile can be seen for miles. It makes me uneasy.

"Alice saw your arrival. I didn't expect you to come so early." I shuffle my feet among the leaves making a light crunching sound.

"Yes, well I fully expected her to. I would be worried if she didn't! So, Tanya, how is our Bella doing?" Down to business already.

"Same. The wedding is tomorrow you know."

"Is it now? Huh. Well that is certainly most unfortunate."

I stare at Aro, confused. "Unfortunate?" I glance to his right at Jane; her mouth opens to reveal her sharp teeth in a dangerous grin.

One of the accompanying Volturi steps forward. Demetri. "Yes. You see Tanya we're tried of waiting. We've given Carlisle and his family plenty of time. How much longer must we wait? Rules are rules. We gave them an exception twice. Bella should have been changed or killed that night in Volterra." My eyes bulge out in disbelief.

Aro chimes in. "He's right. I must make an example; the rest of the Volturi are getting anxious and I must act."

"Alice will see this plan. She's become immune to me."

"Not to worry. I'm sure you will think of something else to throw her off. For now, bring Bella to us alive and unchanged. Bella is ours now. Do you understand?"

I nod fiercely. He hands me a piece of paper with a map and a bright red circle around the meeting spot. I don't look at it in fear of Alice's wandering eye.

"Good. This is your final task Tanya. Succeed and you shall be rewarded. Falter and you will be disciplined." Aro looks at his side at Jane and I can't help but shiver at the thought of feeling Jane's rapture. My mind is powerful, just not enough to thwart her. "Now, where to the nearest town for some supper?" Aro flashes his teeth at me and I point to the west. Little do they know the nearest town is just beyond a couple miles east. I can't even begin to imagine the innocent lives to be taken.

My mind begins to think rapidly, trying to throw off Alice at once. If she saw anything, I will know soon.

Until then, I have a mission to fulfill.

Thankfully, Edward insisted that they spend the night before their wedding alone.

I laugh to myself at how ridiculously old-fashioned Edward can be. If it were me in Bella's place, Edward would never want to spend the night alone.

I smile and my venom starts to rush in anticipation.

Time to fulfill my destiny.


	25. Chapter 25: Blackness

25

Bella

Edward pulls up to my house and puts his Volvo in park. Nether one of us unbuckles our seatbelts or moves. I turn to face him and catch his eye. His hand sweeps over the gear shifter to hold my hand. He rubs it so delicately.

Edward looks deeply into my eyes. "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"That I shall say goodbye till it be 'morrow." We both smile. He leans in and kisses my lips. He begins to pull away but I grab his head and pull in for more. His hand touches my arm and caresses it slowly. Our lips move as one beat. The kiss ends with the gentle pulling of my bottom lip on Edward's teeth. Any more pressure and I will surely become a vampire right here.

Not that I wouldn't mind. Just not now. One more day, that's all.

We gaze into each other's eyes when Edward breaks the silence. "Charlie's hungry."

I sigh realizing my queue to say good-bye. I nod and start to open my door when Edward is suddenly standing in front of me, opening the door.

"You don't always have to do that you know." I say as I step out onto my driveway.

"Oh but I do." Edward leans in for one last kiss. It is not long but it lingers on my lips with so much anticipation and longing. He stares at me until he is back in his car. I wave a subtle good-bye and he smiles back. He does not leave immediately. The car idles for a few moments as is see him peering out of the passenger window at me. Soon enough, however, he's backing out onto the road and is out of sight.

Watching him leave hurts because I know I won't see him tonight. Or until I take my first step onto the aisle where I will be married. It's a weird feeling. Not that I'll never see him again, but that the next time he will kiss me, we'll be husband and wife.

And I'm not freaking out.

My heart feels so full of love and satisfaction right now, I feel like I'm walking on a cloud of pure bliss. Nothing can make me fall. Nothing.

I open the screen door and step into the kitchen where I see Charlie at the stove. Cooking. I can't move.

"Hiya Bells!" He waves to me with a spatula in his hand. Wait? Is he wearing an _apron_? I must be dreaming.

"Charlie…" I can't form words straight. "What…" He looks at me as if I've never seen him cooking before. "What are you doing? Better yet, do you know what you're doing?"

"Oh don't worry Bella. Its just pancakes. I'd thought we'd have some breakfast...for dinner." He gives me a big smile and points to the giant batch of fluffy, golden brown pancakes sitting beside the stove. I'm speechless. I walk over to where he's standing and inspect the batch.

Smells good. I pick one up from the bottom and feel it.

Fluffy. Charlie looks at me even more strangely. Okay so now I must taste it.

Amazing. Perfection. Melt in your mouth.

"Charlie," I try to say with a mouthful of pancake goodness. "How the heck did you learn to make amazing pancakes?" My voice gets a little squeaky with such happiness and surprise.

"Well I've always made a mean pancake. It's just that you and your mother aren't really breakfast people; always running around, grabbing a granola bar or pouring a small bowl of cereal. I never had the opportunity to make you anything." He flips one golden brown flapjack over onto its other side.

"I…don't know what to say. This is amazing, Dad, really. It's a miracle!" I hug around his middle, avoiding the hot stove. He places his hand on my head.

"It's all for you Bella. You'll always be my little girl." We look at one another and I smile. What will I do without Charlie? He'll be the hardest to say good-bye to.

I whip up some quick scrambled eggs and fry bacon on a different burner as Charlie finishes the pancakes. He's right, I've never been a breakfast type, but this is probably the best breakfast I've ever had. We sit at the table and talk all things wedding. What the flowers will be, what The Lodge looks like, the ceremony and the reception. Charlie seems just as excited as I am. It takes my mind temporarily off of Edward and the pain I'm feeling without him near.

Charlie finishes off the last of the pancakes. "Oh yeah, and that reminds me. Your mother called." My ears perk up at the mention of Renee's name. I'm so excited to see her. "Her flight was delayed until tomorrow morning, apparently there's a huge storm centered around Seattle right now." At that moment, thunder can be heard in the distance; the storm is making its way south. I laugh since Emmett will probably beg Edward for a bachelor's night playing some baseball. "But no worries, she'll be here with plenty of time to spare." He gives me his best grin and I nod. We clean up the table and Charlie sits back down at the kitchen table.

I start to make my way up to my room, ready to lock myself up and wait until morning when Charlie stops me. "Tomorrow's the big day and I want you to know something."

"What is it Charlie?" I step back down and walk over to where he's sitting.

He sighs. "That no matter what Bella, I love you so much. This is a big step, and I want you to always know I'm here for you. I feel like I'm saying good-bye to you forever, it's so weird, but I just needed to tell you that." His eyes begin to glisten.

"Oh Dad, I'm still going to be living here until college! And I'll come visit whenever I can." Little does he know I'll be too caught up with trying to resist human blood for me to be safe to visit him.

"I know that Bells. Just promise me one thing." He cups my hands in his.

I nod.

"Don't forget about your dear old Dad." He winks and I smile.

"How could I?" I bend down and give him a hug. He strokes my hair and kisses my cheek. "I better get a good night's sleep. Alice is picking me up early."

"Go ahead, kiddo. G'night."

"Night Dad." I step up the stairs and enter my bedroom. I flop on my bed and exhale loudly. I look over to my alarm clock.

Seven o'clock.

Great. What am I going to do the rest of the night? Then, something catches my eye in the reflection of my mirror.

I am not alone

My body freezes, my heart rate speeds like lightening, I can't breathe.

"Hello Bella."

I can't move. I see a quick movement in the mirror and something hits my head, _hard._

Then, black.


	26. Chapter 26: The Fight

26

Edward

The Volvo hums along the road as I travel back to the house. Tonight will be one of the loneliest nights of my existence. It was so unbelievably hard saying goodbye to Bella at will. Normally I have a very viable excuse to be away from her, but this is surely masochistic torture at it's best. I'll just have to coax Carlisle or the guys into one last minute hunting trip before the wedding, because after that, I won't be the least bit willing to leave her side.

I pull up to the house and get out of the car. I stop and stare at the front of the stairs and listen to the birds chirping one last melody before sunset: a symphony of nature and beauty. Not even the best composition can compare to the wonder nature brings. I am a creature of nature, and I play my part. My nose wrinkles at the smell of an oncoming storm. Off in the very far distance, I can hear thunder roar in the sky.

Hopefully not an omen for the wedding.

I push that thought aside and step into the house. Alice paces around the dining room table, stopping every now and again, trying to concentrate hard on the Volturi's plans. And every time she throws her hands up in defeat.

"You okay there?" I walk over to where she's pacing.

_No._ She flashes me a very annoyed look._ Aro's just making plans for his "supper", that's all I can pick up on. But I keep getting flashes of this one place, at the base of a mountain it looks like. Don't know what it means though. None of it makes sense._

"Keep trying Alice. Keep trying." I rub her shoulder and she gives me a half-hearted smile.

_Thanks but it's been like this since you left. I doubt it will change much._ She shrugs her shoulders and I nod.

I make my way past the dining room and knock on Carlisle's study.

"Come in." He calls from within the room. I peak my head in. _Ah Edward. Good. Sit down._ I sit and I can see he's reading one of the Volturi law books once again.

"You think you can spare one night and accompany me on a hunt tonight?"

_Yes, I think I can do that. I'm getting tired of looking at these old books anyways._ He gives me a brilliant smile, gets up from his desk and places the book back on its shelf.

"We don't have to leave immediately. In a couple of hours is fine."

_Seven o'clock then?_

"Seven it is." I smile and make my way back out of his study. Alice is still pacing around.

_If I could just…see…where…they're…going…._ "UGH!" She lets out a bit of a scream and recoils back once she notices my presence. _Oops. Sorry Edward._

I smile. "It's perfectly normal to get frustrated Alice. Just don't give up. Why don't you concentrate on someone else? Jane maybe? Another Volturi member?"

_I'll try._ She does not seem convinced.

"Please do. For Bella's sake."

She nods once and I swiftly move my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. Without Bella here I usually just keep to myself at home. A habit whenever I'm alone. With so many thoughts of those around me in my head, to be alone with my own thoughts is soothing. I glance over at the clock; it's 6:15. Forty-five minutes until my suffering of utter solitude is over. Sure I could help Alice, talk politics and law with Carlisle, fight with Emmett or wallow with Esme, but I'd much rather be one with my own being right now. I'm the masochistic lion even away from the lamb. It's my nature. I can't help it.

I sit down on my couch and reach under it. I pull out the sheet music Bella once discovered. I hope she didn't look at it too long to realize what it is. Ever since I wrote her lullaby I have been working on this composition. It's my masterpiece. I wanted to save it for a special occasion and I knew immediately I wanted this to be our first dance. It's slow, but lively and romantic. The melodies carry you away, smooth and gentle like a sleeping waltz. This is my gift to Bella because she will forever be _the_ music in my heart.

I place a few last minute notes along the ending and begin to listen to it in my head. Perfection. Pure perfection. I smile to myself in such pride and content. Bella has given me so much happiness in my life, this is the absolute least I can convey my gratitude to her. I carefully rewrite the composition on new paper for the orchestra to have, making few minor edits here and there.

I've been so caught up in my music that I've almost forgotten what time it is. I perk my head up to the clock on the wall; it's 6:50. Better get ready. A clasp of thunder erupts over the house and tiny raindrops begin to fall.

Good. The rain will make this hunt interesting.

I change into some new, more flexible clothing. Better for moving around and running. I speed out the door and downstairs where I still see Alice, eyes closed, sitting at the table deep in concentration.

Before I can fully see her vision she lets out a gasp and all I pick up is Bella, lying on the grass with very distinctive bite marks at her neck.

NO! My hands turn into fists I can feel the venom pulsing hard through me; my anger raging, and my eyes turn dark in fury.

Alice's eyes open and she looks at me with worry.

"What happened?" My voice is sharp and deep. I try to restrain a growl that builds in my chest.

"Bella. I saw her through Tanya's mind. She met up with Aro and was given a task…although she tried hard to not think about it. Tanya's supposed to take Bella away to Aro. Edward, they're going to change her. Now."

Before I hear any more I'm racing out the door. The wind snaps all around me and rain pierces my face as my legs and feet dash involuntarily at top speed.

I must get to Bella before they do!

As I run, my mind floods with images of the worst. Bella dead. Bella withering on the floor, a bite mark visible on her neck. Bella taken captive. I've come too late.

My body is soaked from the rain and I've stepped in countless mud puddles but I could care less. I must get to Bella, I must!

Soon enough I come to a halt in front of her house. A shadow moves by her window and I carefully jump onto the roof beside her room to listen.

_Okay so I'll hide here and when she walks in, I'll…Crap! She's coming. Okay I better hide…. _

The distinctive squeaky voice can only come from one person: Tanya. My venom pulses, my teeth clench dangerously together and a growl can't help but escape my throat. She will die if she lays one hand on Bella. Suddenly I hear Bella enter the room. I freeze in place, not to startle her or Tanya. Bella's so beautiful without even trying. I can tell by her slow and subtle movements she's not enjoying this time apart either. Then, Tanya moves.

"Hello Bella," I hear from inside the room. Then I hear a loud sound, a banging of sorts. Time to act.

I swoop into her room. My feet land on the ground and Tanya jumps back. I begin to crouch down, ready for attack when I freeze.

Bella's been knocked unconscious. Her hair is sprawled all around her. Her body lies on the floor, lifeless. I stare at the scene before me. I can't move. I can't think. I look up at Tanya in disbelief. A large rock is in her hand.

Angry doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling now. "Clever. And did you think you can just waltz out of here with her?"

Tanya stares at me, mouth agape. _Oh my god, how am I going to get out of here?_

"You're not. Not without a fight, Tanya."

_I have to! Aro expects me to! Listen to me Edward Cullen._ Her arms and legs begin to lower; her body is ready to strike. _I must do this. You can discuss it with Aro in time, but right now, she's mine_. Thunder claps like a bad sound effect in the distance.

My body lowers to match hers. The venom pulses like crazy in anticipation. I hate fighting, but in this situation, exceptions must be made. We sway from side to side, but I have the advantage.

_I'll try to make it seem like I'm headed for the window, when I reach out for Bella…_

I smile knowing her next move. Sometimes the curse has its benefits. Tanya crosses her leg over the other and moves one step towards the window. I move one step closer to Bella.

_Good. He believes me._ Her smile is sly and too convincing. Bella lies between us, and Tanya moves her leg over the other once more. I mimic her movements to the opposite edge, slowly making my way closer to Bella. Then, Tanya moves. Her face lights up before jumping towards the window, and in a flash, she's trying to grab Bella.

But I'm quicker.

I swoop Bella up into my arms and swing her onto my shoulder. I stand back up and hold her tight. She's going nowhere.

Tanya knees by my feet, her hands trying to grasp where Bella's body once was. She stares at the spot and then looks up at me in amazement. I simply grin and tap my finger on my temple.

"You misjudged me."

"No!" She lunges forward and almost knocks off Bella's alarm clock. My free arm stops her halfway.

"Shh…careful. How would Chief Swan take it if his soon-to-be married daughter is lying unconscious with two vampires in the room?" My voice still has the markings of anger laced in it.

Tanya nods. "How did you get here so quick?"

"Alice. She can see you now."

Tanya's face becomes white. _That's why I couldn't feel her trying to enter my mind. It's because she was already in it._ She sinks to the floor, her hands covering her face. _What should I do? I'm ruined. Absolutely ruined. Aro will be so disappointed. What will become of me?_ Her body rocks back and forth.

I can feel Bella's breathing on my shoulder. I pick her up and hold her in my arms. I'll take no chance setting her down for Tanya to grab.

"Why does Aro want to change her _now_?" I ask Tanya, my voice becoming softer now that the threat is defeated.

"Demetri insisted. Or rather commanded Aro. Aro said that the others were getting too anxious, that he must act to set an example. I don't know what got into him."

"Why were you here, Tanya?"

"To take Bella to the base of the mountain where they would change her and then take her away. I had to follow my orders, I had no choice."

"We all have choices. You just chose foolishly." She hangs her head in sorrow.

"What should I do?" Her eyes cloud over as if she's crying.

"You will follow me back to the house and from there you will lead us to your meeting place. We'll have this settled once and for all."

She nods once hesitantly in compliance.

"Good. I'll carry Bella, you will lead the way first so I can keep an eye on you. Any sudden moves and all bets are off, you understand?"

She nods more fiercely this time. Tanya gets up and makes her way to the window where she jumps out first. I'm right behind her and land softly as I can on the ground for Bella's sake. She's still out cold. I look up and see Tanya standing in front of a black shiny car.

Carlisle. _Get in Edward. Alice has told me everything._

"It's Carlisle," I say to Tanya. "Get in the front, I'll put Bella in the back with me." She complies and opens the passenger door. I walk forward and open the back and carefully set Bella down while I scoot in with her.

Carlisle zooms off immediately as I shut the door. "What the hell was that all about Tanya? Do you have any idea what you're dealing with? _Who_ you're dealing with? Aro is a very powerful man, and to get yourself caught up in this is too dangerous." She simply looks down at her hands as she picks at her nails. They're bitten to the core. It's a shame that they'll never grow back. Carlisle sighs, "Where are we going?"

Tanya says nothing for a few seconds. Her mouth opens and she softly whispers to us the directions Aro had given her. Carlisle makes a sharp turn south as we head to Mount Olympia's base.


	27. Chapter 27: Nothing Is Certain

27

Bella

Oh…. my head!

My head throbs with pain and pressure as my eyes open, weary and blurred with the effect of the blow.

Where am I?

"Bella? Are you awake?" I'd know that voice anywhere. I'm safe.

"Edward? Am I alive? Where's Tanya?" I can barely form words straight as my head pounds with intense pain.

"Shh…close your eyes. She's here. I came to your room as soon as Alice saw Tanya's plan. You're safe with me."

I move my head slightly and see Edward's beautiful face glace down at me. "Your hair's wet."

He half smiles and laughs a bit. "Well it was raining a few minutes ago."

"That would explain it," I manage to say.

"Shh…no more talking. Rest."

"Where are we going?" I persist.

"I said rest Bella. You don't need to worry about that." He looks up and straight ahead. I glance by his head and out the window. I can't tell where we are by how fast we're going. The trees and landscapes are all a blur. Plus it's pitch black out.

"You know I won't. Where are we going?"

He sighs, "Tanya tried to kidnap you and take you to Aro to change you." I gulp loudly. Change me? _Now?_ I don't know what to think, what to say. "Thankfully I caught up with her and now we're going to meet up with Aro. Talk things through. Carlisle is here."

Ah so that's whose car we're in. I thought I recognized it. I try to lift my head up, but the throbbing just intensifies. "Oww…"

Edward looks down at me with such sad eyes. I know he hates to see me hurt in any way, even a stubbed toe. He rubs my head for me and holds me close. I glance up and see two wandering eyes stare back at me from the front seat. Tanya quickly looks away as I catch her. The car hums along the road and everyone is silent for the remainder of the trip.

"This is as far as the road goes," Carlisle says as the car comes to a stop.

"They're around over by the base. There's a clearing over there." Tanya points to the right along the side of the mountain that rises above us. Edward stares out where Tanya pointed. Carlisle looks back at Edward and he nods his head.

"How you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"My head feels like it's about to fall off, but I've been worse." I try to lighten the mood but I think my mentioning of all the other times my life has been in danger has only made Edward angrier.

"Well, let's see what they want." Carlisle starts to get up and out the car. Tanya follows. I begin to move, but Edward stops me.

"Oh no you're staying here."  
"Don't you think it's best for me to be with someone who can protect me?"

"Which is why I'm staying here with you."

"That's ridiculous. Tanya said the Volturi wanted me, so why not just give them me?"

Edward does not look amused. "So you're sacrificing yourself?"  
"No! Just, making an appearance."

He ponders this for a moment. I look out the window and barely see Carlisle and Tanya standing outside the car, waiting for us. "Fine. But you're not leaving my side, at all costs. And if I tell you to run, you do as I say, understand?"

"Run?"

"Say you will Bella. I don't know what they will do. But please, promise me you will run if I tell you to." His eyes are so sincere and worried.

"I'll run."

He kisses my forehead and clasps my hands together with his. "Thank you. You are my life, my love, and my everything. Your existence is worth far more than mine. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you, you know that."

"And what do you expect me to do if you're gone? Sit around and knit? I don't think so."

"Bella." His voice is hard and I'm not expecting that. "Please." I nod and a knock on the window startles me. Carlisle waits outside for us. Edward waves back. "Let's go."

We step outside and I'm so thankful it stopped raining. But my flip-flops don't exactly make for good hiking shoes. I take one step and immediately feel mucky mud all over my feet.

"Lovely." Edward looks over at me. He steps over towards me, reaches his arms out and sweeps me up. I swing my arms around his head, holding onto him as we begin to walk over to the clearing.

The air is damp and humid from the rain and the last of the heat of the day. It lingers on my face and I can just feel my hair begin to puff up. We walk for a few minutes when Tanya motions over to the grouping of trees. Beyond them I can see a faint glow coming from an opening. Moonlight illuminates the clearing as we step through the trees. Edward has no trouble bending down and around the branches. Neither one of us gets scratched by one branch.

The space is large and bright. Stars twinkle above us as we walk over to the middle. Suddenly Edward and Carlisle stop in their tracks. Their ears perk up and Edward's grip on me becomes slightly tighter. They must be close. Then a voice booms from the opposite side.

"Carlisle! My old friend!" Aro holds his arms open as him and the other Volturi warriors step onto the clearing. "What a surprise!" He steps closer and yet not one of us move. I look up at Edward and over to Carlisle. Neither one of them look as happy as Aro.

Carlisle speaks for us first. "Yes Aro. This is a surprise. Although, if I may ask, what was the reason you planned to kidnap my daughter-in-law?"

"Kidnap? Oh no no my friend! We simply…needed her for a moment."

Edward snaps, "To kill her!"

Jane steps forward. "No. We did not intend to kill the poor human. We simply agreed that your time was up, Carlisle. We gave you and your coven fair warning. We expected Bella to be changed, or killed, if you so chose, within a favorable time frame. Unfortunately, that time frame is up." Her voice is so small yet is one of the most terrifying.

"Aro, please. We did plan to change Bella. You saw Alice's vision, right?" Aro nods once. "The wedding is tomorrow for god's sake. Give us two more days. We won't disappoint you."

"No and I don't think you will Carlisle," Aro steps towards us. His burgundy eyes glow in the moonlight. "But we must take action. The other members are getting anxious. They do not keep calm the fact there is a human galloping around with one of us as if there are no consequences to be had. We must set an example. I am under such pressure to please so many."

"So that is how you operate now Aro, taking orders from the others? Where is your sense of duty and authority? Where is the Aro I once knew to be a fair ruler? You may be under pressure, and I apologize for any incontinence we may have caused you. But you have the final say here my friend. Listen to your own voice. Trust your instincts. They've always been right before."

Silence. Crickets chirp all around us. I squint to see across the field to the other vampires and I can see Jane and Demitri's faces glaring at Carlisle in such hatred and disdain.

"I want to say you're right," Aro breaks the silence. "But how can I disappoint them?"

"You won't." Edward's voice startles me.

"And how is that?" Jane speaks up, her face curious.

"I can change her. Here. Right now. If you promise to leave us alone, forever."

Did I just hear him right? He'll change me? Now? NOW?? But the wedding! My family! Charlie! Renee! I look up at him with wide eyes. I'm terrified. I'm speechless. My heart is in my mouth, I can barely breathe. I frantically look to Carlisle to make him stop. He catches my frightened look.

"No Edward," Carlisle intervenes. "That won't be necessary. Bargaining is not the way to settle this. Aro, please listen to me. You've never been one to bow down to those under you. This is your decision."

I look over and see Tanya pacing back and forth. Her fate will surely be decided next. Aro steps in the middle of both sides. I can't breathe.

"Two days. No less. We will be around and expect proof. Meet back here in 48 hours. The changing will happen then."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'll live to see another day. I can tell Edward is relieved as well. Sometimes his ways of protection can get out of hand. I'm definitely not ready to become a vampire tonight.

Carlisle walks forward to Aro. He embraces his old companion in a half-hug. Their hands end in a shake. "Thank you my friend. We understand the laws and will abide by them."

Jane and Demitri look furious. I still fear my life so I hold onto Edward a bit closer. He lowers his head down, kisses my temple and whispers, "I'm sorry I said that. I know you wouldn't want that now. I just did what I thought was best."

I look up to him and say, "Sooner or later it's bound to happen."

He nods and mutters under his breath to himself, "I'd rather it be never."

I turn my head back down and can't help but feel horrible. I want to become a vampire, how else can we continue to be together? People will start to ask questions, and soon I'll have to leave everything I know and love behind. Sure, I'll have to do that once I change, but I can come back. I'm so confused and delierious at this point I don't know what to do. If only there was another way.

"Ah, Tanya," Aro continues. "Didn't see you there. Jane..." Aro motions for Jane to step forward. This can only mean one thing.

"Wait!" Edward stops them.

Jane glares at him. "Would you like a taste instead?"

"Bella's here. Brought to you alive and unchanged. Isn't that what you told her?"

"True...I see your point Edward. But is it true that our Tanya broke Vampire rules? Did she, willingly, use her powers to manipulate you for per own personal gain?"

Edward's almost speechless. How could he have known that? I peer over at Tanya and she's frozen in place, her face in utter horror.

"I take it by your silence that she has. Such a waste...Tanya, please step in front of me." Aro commands.

"Aro, wait." Carlisle says. "She was only trying to get to Bella. It was in her best interests to use her powers. She was simply following orders. There has to be another way. You and I wrote in the law books a very long time ago that a consensus of those close to the condemned shall have the right to state the sentence of that person, am I right?"

Aro rubs his head, "Yes, I believe so, now that I think about it. My my Carlisle," Aro lets out a deep chuckle. "You certainly have the powers of persuasion. Very well. Edward." Edward's head perks up. "What shall Tanya's fate be?"

Edward? He's the closest to Tanya? What the hell?! My reaction only comes naturally.

He stares at Tanya who stares back. He's probably reading her thoughts. Oh if I could have a word alone with that woman...

"Spare her life and pain. That's all she asks." Edward cooly replies to Aro and the warriors.

"Very well. An acceptable request I believe. Yes, now that I think of it, we will have our uses of her." His grin is wide and wicked.

"What sort of uses?" Carlisle inquires.

"An...experiment of ours. We've studied countless decades of ways to make a vampire human. Finally our researchers have believed they've come up with a solution. It's just that we need subjects to try it on."

Vampires becoming human? How? Why? There are so many questions left unanswered. My head hurts just thinking about it. I glance up at Edward and I've never seen him so focused before. His ears listen intently.

Aro notices our interest and confusion. "It's a long shot, but possible."

Carlisle cuts in, "How? Medically, it's impossible! The brain is the only functioning part of the vampire's existence. The venom is what keeps the alive. No other organs work without blood. Human blood coursing through the veins. How is this possible Aro?"

"A transfusion of sorts. We believe that if we transfer blood into the veins of the vampire, one can become human again. Of course with proper ways of resuscitation of the heart and other organs. We almost had one success. But unfortunately his heart couldn't take it."

"You made the heart beat?" Edward's voice is slow and deep. He focus is steady.

"Yes. And more! The lungs functioned, the blood pumped, but mind you, this man was over 200 years old. He couldn't take it anymore. I tell you it's entirely possible. And with Tanya discussing her disdain for being such a, "monster", we think that only the worthy should have this life. And the unworthy," Aro glances at Tanya, "should continue to live a normal life. They would be kept a very close eye on, however. Since they would know of our existence. A VERY close eye on."

Edward does not blink. He does not move. No one does.

This is such huge news to everyone. Vampires turning human. The impossible made possible.

"If that is your best offer, then we're done here," Carlisle says. "Tanya, will you be alright?"

"Thank you Carlisle, I can handle myself. And truthfully, I would have volunteered for this procedure anyways. This is not the life I wish to live. I would rather die trying to become human than continue on like this."

We all stay silent. Edward and Tanya exchange last glances before she and the rest of the warriors start walking back to the other side of the clearing. Aro stays behind.

"Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. Two days. That's all. I wish you luck and congratulations in advance on the wedding. Come visit us sometime." His smile is slick as he and Carlisle shake hands once more before he heads off in the distance.

We walk back to the car, Edward still carrying me in his arms. We come up to the car and get in, Edward and I in the back. i can't help but think about what Aro was saying about vampires becoming human. How?

"Carlisle," I say. I see his eyes looking back in the rear view mirror. "Is that possible? For a vampire to become human?"

"I doubt it Bella. Aro proposes a very far-fetched theory. I'd like to see it for myself to believe it. But if he is telling the truth, then by-god...so many lives could be saved. It's an amazing theory. But then again, nothing is certain, right?"

I look up at Edward and smile. No, nothing is certain. But what I do know is that I love Edward, and will for all of eternity vampire or not. No matter what happens tomorrow, or the next day, I will always love him.

"I love you Edward," I whisper.

"I love you more," he replies, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I feel a tear come down my cheek. Tears of joy and happiness. The future may not always be certain and be as you planned it to be, but mine is with Edward.

That I am certain.

The End

**FINAL NOTE** Wow it's been so long since I updated! I read this last chapter and I, as the writer, am satisfied with how it ended. It would've continued just how Breaking Dawn did, with Bella becoming a vampire. The Volturi would not have showed up after the 2 days deadline since they would've been too involved with the expeiment on Tanya. Eventually they would've known the transformation had been complete.

I know this sounds sudden, BUT....

I am writing another fanfic! Stay tuned for a new story, or even a continuation of this one! Thanks again everyone. And I hope everyone enjoyed Twilight the movie as much as I did! :) -Julie


End file.
